Dulce Venganza
by AdmiRo
Summary: Un grupo de mejores amigas desde la infancia, felices y dichosas con sus vidas, comenzarán a recibir el acoso de un asesino que se esconde bajo la máscara de Cupido, quien busca vengarse de cada una de ellas, por una humillación que le causaron veinte años atrás. No recomendado para menores de 16 años.
1. Capítulo 1

**Mini-Fan Fic: Dulce Venganza**

Sinopsis: _Un grupo de mejores amigas desde la infancia, felices y dichosas con sus vidas, comenzarán a recibir el acoso de un asesino que se esconde bajo la máscara de Cupido, quien busca vengarse de cada una de ellas, por una humillación que le causaron veinte años atrás._

Adaptación de la película "Valentine".

Rated M (+16) No recomendado para menores de 16 años. Es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explícito y escenas fuertes.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Año 1996**

-No te besaría ni en un millón de años –exclamo Rose, la blonda, burlándose.

El muchachito de trece años, obeso, con anteojos gruesos y lleno de acné, bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No te hablaba a ti –susurro mirando a Isabella.

-Encima tiene el valor de contestar el deforme –exclamó riéndose –¿Tu lo besarías? –le preguntó a Isabella.

Ella negó.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Porque eres horrible… ¿O no te has visto al espejo? –interrumpió Tanya con soberbia, como era de costumbre.

-Quizás comiendo menos, bajes de peso ¿no crees? –a carcajadas gritó Alice, la anoréxica del grupo.

-Por favor, basta… –suplico el muchacho.

La risa de Kate inundaba el salón de baile.

-Basta –suplicó nuevamente sollozando.

Otros alumnos comenzaban a mirarlo con ojos burlones.

-Si alguna vez logras ser tan hermoso como él –dijo Rose señalando a Emmett, el capitán del equipo del último año de preparatoria –Pues ahí podrás pedirle un beso a alguna de nosotras, pero no lo creo posible, alguien tan feo como tú nunca será como Emmett.

Alice se acercó y le bajó los pantalones con malicia, éste se paralizó mientras todos lo miraban y se burlaban de él.

-Tiene calzones de dibujos animados –exclamó una joven riéndose.

-¡Que tonto! –gritaban otros a carcajadas.

-Pues cupido, a mí me has flechado –susurro Bella guiñándole el ojo, mientras Rose la arrastraba a la pista de baile nuevamente.

.

.

.

 **Veinte años más tarde**

 **01/01/2016**

-Por un año lleno de sorpresas –brindó Alice con una copa de champagne en mano.

-Por el doble de sexo y diversión –interrumpió Rose.

-Y el triple de dinero –exclamó Kate, la más ambiciosa de las cinco amigas.

-¿Puedo pedir novio nuevo? –preguntó Tanya algo pasada de copas.

-Habló la borracha –exclamo Bella a carcajadas y todas comenzaron a reír.

-Sí, borracha, gorda y divorciada –respondió Tanya perdiendo el sentido del humor.

-¡Tanya! –repudió Kate, su hermana melliza.

-Es la verdad… soy más gorda que una vaca –sollozo.

Alice asintió riendo.

-Alice –susurro Bella por lo bajo, codeándola.

-No arruinemos esta cena –bufó Rose –Y deja de victimizarte, Tanya.

-¡No me victimizo!

-¡Basta! –gritó Kate frenando la discusión.

-Okey, okey –respondió Tanya sirviéndose más champagne.

-Bien, como dije antes –levantó Alice nuevamente su copa –Por un año lleno de sorpresas.

Al concluir su frase todas brindaron.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Isabella ingresó en punta de pie a casa de Edward, su novio.

-¿Llegaste? –preguntó su voz.

-Hola –susurro ella con una sonrisa, dejando su bolso sobre el sillón.

-¿Cómo fue la cena? –preguntó intrigado.

-Bien, como siempre –respondió ella besando sus labios.

-¿Tanya volvió a beber, cierto?

Ella asintió.

-Me da lástima –susurro Edward.

-Ya dejemos de hablar de Tanya, estoy algo tomada y muy cachonda –jadeó quitándose la blusa.

-Ven aquí nena –respondió él tomándola de la cintura.

-Grrrrr –gruño mordiendo su labio inferior.

Las manos de Edward la rodearon y subieron hasta su brasier, se lo quitó con delicadeza y acarició sus pezones.

-Oh cariño, eres perfecta –gimió besando su cuello.

-Hazme el amor –ordenó ella clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

-Gatita traviesa…

-Miau, miau –maulló bajándose la falda.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, con sus manos grandes y rasposas, típicas de un obrero de construcción, le quitó las bragas.

Con el corazón acelerado, se sentó sobre él y comenzó a frotarlo.

-Oh Bella –gimió recostándola en la cama.

Rápidamente tomó un preservativo de la mesa de luz y se lo colocó. Acarició el clítoris de Bella, con suavidad, hasta sentir su excitación.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti? –preguntó risueño.

Ella asintió sonrojada.

Edward beso sus labios con pasión y la penetro con fuerza.

-Ahhhh –gimió ella disfrutando.

-Oh si, nena –gritó él embistiéndola una y otra vez.

-Más, más…

-¿Más? –preguntó él mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Sí –jadeó.

Mordió sus pezones con brutalidad antes de levantarla en brazos, caminó hasta la cocina y la poso sobre la mesada.

-¿Te gusta, perra? –exclamó él entrando y saliendo del coño de Isabella.

-Sí, sí…

-Acaba para mi nena –suplico mientras ésta se retorcía de placer.

-Ahhhhhhhhh –suspiró poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Oh cariño –jadeó él besándola.

-Maldición Edward, me vuelves loca.

-Y tú a mí –respondió sonriéndole.

.

.

.

 _Tres días más tarde_

-Alice… ¿estás bien? –pregunto su madre detrás de la puerta del baño.

-Sí –respondió fríamente.

-¡Abre la puerta! –ordenó su madre.

-¡Dios! ¡Mujer! Estoy bien –exclamo abriéndole –¿Satisfecha?

-¿Estabas vomitando?

-No molestes…

-Estás enferma, Alice.

-Es mi puta vida, no te metas –gritó enfadada.

-Vives en mi puta casa, y tengo derecho a opinar porque eres mi hija –contestó Esme, madre de Alice, furiosa.

-Calma mujeres –susurro Mike, hermano de Alice.

-¡Cállate!

-Deberías ir a un médico –infirió su madre.

-Déjenme en paz ¡ya no los soporto! –gritó cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Esme tomo el teléfono y llamo a Isabella.

-Perdóname querida, es que estoy muy preocupada… Alice está vomitando, otra vez, y no quiere escucharme –explico.

-Hola señora Brandon, no se preocupe, mañana mismo iré a verla.

-Te lo agradezco, entre el divorcio, las malas conductas de Mike, y Alice con esta enfermedad, me siento sobrepasada, ya no sé qué más hacer.

-La entiendo, no se preocupe –contestó Bella comprendiéndola.

-¿Quién era? –pregunto Edward asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

-La madre de Alice, dice que la ha visto vomitar de nuevo…

-Pobre muchacha –apenado se acercó a su novia.

-Mañana iré a verla, pensé que ya no lo hacía, creí que lo había superado.

-Quizás algún muchacho la perturbo –pensó Edward.

-Quizás –susurro Bella.

-¿El sábado por la noche quieres ir al cine? –pregunto él tomándola de la cintura.

-No puedo, hay una muestra del novio de Rosalie –contestó malhumorada.

-¿Nuevo novio?

Asintió.

-Un "artista" –contestó riéndose.

-¿Y desde cuando sale con bohemios?

-Desde que ese artista está para comérselo –admitió Bella.

-¿Para comérselo? –levanto la ceja celoso.

-Es un lindo muchacho –susurro sonrojada.

-Tendré que ir a esa muestra, tengo miedo que te conquiste.

-Quédate tranquilo cariño, yo te amo a ti –musito besándolo –Pero si quieres ir, claro que puedes, creo que Kate irá con Garret.

-Garret es un buen muchacho, pero algo engreído, a veces puede ser muy irritante ¿no crees?

-Igual que Kate –exclamó ella riéndose.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente en casa de las hermanas Denali_

-¡Atiende! –grito Kate saliendo de la ducha.

-Estoy en pijama –respondió Tanya quejosa.

-Y yo desnuda –bufo Kate.

Tanya caminó a la puerta y atendió al cadete.

-Entrega para las hermanas Denali –susurro el joven.

-Oh que emoción –susurro la joven firmando el comprobante y aceptando una caja.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Kate intrigada.

Tanya abrió el paquete y descubrió una caja roja con forma de corazón.

-Debe ser de Garret –exclamo Kate arrebatándole la caja a su hermana.

-El muchacho dijo "para las hermanas Denali", no dijo "para Kate Denali" –grito Tanya tomando la caja nuevamente.

-Entonces no es de Garret, porque no te soporta –a carcajadas su hermana comenzó a reírse.

-Tu comprometido es un idiota, hace tres años que están comprometidos, y siete que están de novios y aún sigues viviendo aquí.

-Y tú estás divorciada –se burló.

-Vete a la mierda…

Kate tomó la caja y la abrió con entusiasmo.

-¡Chocolate!

-Dame, dame –pidió Tanya desesperándose.

-Tu no, estás muy gorda –contestó la joven probando un bombón de chocolate.

-¿No está bueno? –pregunto Tanya mirando la cara de asco de su hermana.

-Tiene un sabor extraño…

Probó otro y al morderlo por la mitad notó que dentro de los chocolates había gusanos vivos.

-Ahhhhhh –gritó escupiéndolo.

-¿Qué mierda es eso!? –exclamó Tanya soltando la caja de bombones.

-¡Gusanos! ¡Gusanos! –gritó Kate antes de comenzar a vomitar.

-Qué asco…

-Esto debe ser plan de tu estúpido ex, Felix –exclamo Kate furiosa.

-Felix no es tan inteligente. ¿Tienes problemas con alguien? ¿Un amante quizás?

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Yo no tengo amante! Además me parece más probable que los haya enviado Felix, que cualquier otra persona.

.

.

.

 _14:20 pm._

-¡Bells! –exclamo Alice sorprendida de ver a Bella en su trabajo.

-Hola –susurro ella abrazándola.

-¿Vienes a ver a Edward?

-No, vengo a verte a ti.

-Mi madre te ha llamado ¿cierto?

La joven Dwyer asintió.

-Que vieja estúpida…

-¡Oye! Ella solo se preocupa por ti, y yo también.

-Estoy bien –mintió.

-¿Volviste a vomitar la comida? ¡Dime la verdad!

-Te digo la verdad, mi madre está loca. Solo me había caído mal el pollo, eso es todo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a caer en eso, por favor, Alice –suplico Bella.

-Estoy bien –replico.

-Buenos días –saludó Garret, comprometido de Kate, y dueño de la compañía constructora donde Alice y Edward trabajaban.

-Buenos días señor –susurro Alice sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamo Bella atónita.

-¿Qué hago con qué?

-¿Acaso te gusta?

-¡No!

-Te he visto, Alice, te sonrojaste al verlo…

-Es el novio de Kate –exclamo Alice ofendida.

-No te metas en líos –ordeno Bella furiosa.

-¿Iras a ver a Edward?

-No quiero molestarlo, además nos vimos anoche.

-Ve a verlo y háganlo en la obra, eso es bien sucio –gruño Alice.

-¡Alice! –la golpeo sintiendo vergüenza.

Al rato se despidieron y Bella se dirigió en busca de Edward.

-¿Han visto a Edward Cullen? –pregunto a unos obreros.

-Está arriba con los arquitectos –comento uno de ellos.

-Gracias –respondió y le envió un mensaje.

"Estoy en la obra, vine a ver a Alice. Si quieres te espero para tomar un café –Isabella"

Y él respondió: "En diez estoy –Edward"

Lo esperó en el ingreso de la obra, y a los diez minutos bajó a buscarla.

-¿Quieres tomar un café aquí o vamos a un bar? –pregunto Edward besándola.

-Aquí, no quiero interrumpirte mucho tiempo –susurro.

-¿Cómo estaba Alice? –pregunto Edward intrigado.

-Dice que está bien, pero no la veo así, está muy delgada.

-¿La presionaste?

-Sí, pero va a seguir negándomelo.

-Qué pena…

-¿Crees que Garret sería capaz de engañar a Kate?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Nada –mintió –Solo un presentimiento –cerrando el tema con rapidez.

Minutos más tarde Garret llamó a Edward por teléfono.

-Te necesito en la obra, tenemos unos problemas.

-Voy para allá –respondió –Debo irme cariño, cuídate –despidiéndose de Isabella.

-Te amo –susurro ella.

-Te amo, nena.

.

.

.

 _19:00 pm._

Alice estaba saliendo de la obra, cuando Garret se ofreció a llevarla.

-¿Te llevo?

Ella asintió sin dudarlo y se subió al Audi R8, de color rojo.

-Estás muy hermosa hoy –susurro él con perversión.

-No podemos seguir con esto, no está bien, Kate es mi amiga –confeso ella.

-Si podemos –jadeó él ingresando a un estacionamiento.

-¡Garret! –exclamo ella empujándolo.

-Solo un vez más –suplicó y metió su mano entre las piernas de Alice, acaricio su coño con furia y se desabrocho los jeans.

-Ven aquí –ordenó.

Alice se quitó la tanga, subió su falda y se sentó sobre Garret.

-¡Follame! –exclamó mientras Garret la penetraba una y otra vez–Ahhhh, Ahhh, Ahhh –gimió de placer.

De repente una luz la encandiló.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamo asustada volviendo a su asiento.

-No lo sé –respondió absorto.

-Vámonos –ordenó abrochándose la camisa.

.

.

.

 _Sábado 20:40 pm._

-¡Bella! –grito Rose abrazándola –Has venido con Edward, que bien –susurro luego saludándolo.

-Interesantes pinturas –mintió Edward.

-Mentira, son una mierda, pero él sí que esta buenorro –admitió la blonda.

-Son una mierda, sí –confeso Bella riéndose.

-Alice está allí –señalo a la joven coqueteando con un muchacho al azar –Y Kate está llegando, viene con Garret.

-¿Tanya?

-No viene, parece que discutió con Felix, otra vez…

-¿Otra vez?

Rose asintió.

-¿Y dónde está el artista? –pregunto Edward.

-Por ahí, voy a buscarlo ¿les parece?

Al rato, llegaron los comprometidos.

-Garret –saludo Edward estrechándole la mano.

-¿Qué paso con Tanya y Felix? –pregunto Bella apenas vio a Kate.

-Pelearon. El otro día llegaron a casa unos chocolates, y tenían gusanos dentro.

-¿Gusanos?

-Vivos –exclamo Kate entre arcadas.

-¿Se los comieron?

-Sí, comí uno –admitió la joven.

-Oh por dios, que asco…

-Creemos que fue Felix, ya sabes que le gusta molestar a Tanya.

-¡Que enfermo!

-Tanya fue a su casa y pelearon feo, además lo vio con otra mujer, está destrozada y ha bebido exageradamente estos días.

-Aquí está el artista, Alistair, mi novio –presentó Rose.

-Encantada –susurro Kate que aún no lo conocía.

-Ellos son sus novios –aclaro Rose señalando a Edward y Garret.

-¿Les gusta la muestra?

-Sí, claro, está genial –mintió Edward.

-Gracias, hermano –lo palmeo con alegría.

-¿Quieren tomar un trago? –pregunto Alice apareciéndose por detrás.

Todos asintieron.

Edward caminaba hacia el baño cuando se topó con Rosalie.

-Oh, señor Cullen –susurro de forma perversa.

-Rosalie –respondió evitándola.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado para Isabella?

-No –respondió Edward furioso y la empujó.

 _01:22 am._

-¿Vamos? –pregunto Garret a su novia.

-Sí, ya estoy cansada y mañana tengo que trabajar.

-¡Mañana es domingo! –exclamo Bella.

-Tengo prácticas en la morgue –bufo.

-¿Un día domingo?

-La gente muere todos los días, Alice –aclaro Garret algo burlón.

-Vete a la mierda –susurro ella.

Bella la pateo por debajo de la mesa para que no iniciara una pelea.

Mientras tanto Rose peleaba con Alistair porque no le daba suficiente atención.

-¡Oye, Rose! –grito Kate saludándola de lejos.

Se acercó a despedir a su amiga y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Es que no me da atención –se quejó.

-Está ocupado, es su muestra, no creo que lo haga apropósito –interrumpió la joven.

-Puede ser, quizás he tomado unas copas de más.

-Eso creo –afirmo Kate –Debo irme, mañana tengo prácticas en la morgue.

-Diuu… que asco, no puedo creer que estudies para abrir muertos.

-No es solo abrir muertos, Rose –exclamo –Seré una médica forense, y eso es muy importante. Además casada con Garret, tendré mi propia morgue si lo deseo.

-Como tú digas.

-¿El lunes viajarás a Nueva York para las fotos? –pregunto luego.

-Sí, a primera hora. Es para una marca de maquillaje –aclaró.

-Me alegro por ti –la felicito.

.

.

.

 _1:42 am._

-Buenas noches –susurro Edward besando a Bella en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches –se despidió ingresando a su edificio.

Subió en el elevador y al abrirse las puertas se encontró con su vecino.

-Oh, Jasper, me asustaste –exclamo ella.

-Isabella, la más bella –cantó él de forma extraña.

-Gracias –susurro ella caminando a su departamento.

-¿Te gustaría comer en mi departamento?

-No puedo, Jasper, te lo he dicho, tengo novio –intentando evitarlo.

-¿Solo el postre?

-No puedo –volvió a decir.

-Me gusta tu cabello –comento tocándoselo.

-¡Jasper! –exclamo ella asustada y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

-Perdóname, es que me gustas mucho –jadeo de forma enferma.

-Buenas noches –respondió ella cerrándole la puerta en el rostro.

"Otra vez mi vecino extraño intento tocarme el cabello –Isabella"; le envió a Edward un mensaje de texto.

"¡La próxima vez le pegare! –Edward"

"No te preocupes cariño, es solo un tonto –Isabella"

"No me cae bien –Edward"

"Te amo, celoso –Isabella"

"Te amo –Edward"

.

.

.

 _03:50 am._

-Tengo ganas de hacerlo –exclamo Rose en el oído de Alistair.

-¿Aquí? –pregunto él sonriéndole.

Ella asintió con picardía, le aflojo los pantalones y dejo su polla al descubierto.

-¿Quieres que te la mame?

-Si –respondió empujándola hacia su polla erecta.

Se la mamo unos dos o tres minutos hasta que acabó.

-¡Trágatelo todo! –ordeno él.

-No quiero –respondió ella dejando que éste se manchara el pantalón.

-Eres una estúpida, Rose… ¡Hiciste que manchara mi pantalón!

-¡Vete al carajo! –grito ella y golpeo uno de los cuadros.

-¿Qué haces, loca de mierda?

-Te odio –exclamo furiosa y rompió otro cuadro, el alcohol le había pegado bastante.

-¡Basta! ¡Voy a matarte si sigues rompiendo todo! –grito él zamarreándola.

-Ahhhhh –grito ella frenética.

-Por favor –exclamo el dueño de la galería.

-Vete, Rose, ¡vete! –grito Alistair furioso con su actitud.

-Tu novia está muy loca –comentó el hombre mirándolo.

Rosalie salió furiosa y le hizo señas a un taxi que pasaba por ahí.

"Jaque mate –A"; recibió al celular.

-¿Qué mierda? –se preguntó para sí misma y borró el mensaje.

.

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

El tema musical "Work" de Rihanna sonaba a todo volumen en el departamento de Rosalie.

-Work, work, work –cantaba mientras se quitaba el shampoo.

De repente la música se apagó y comenzó a sonar "Killing Me Softly" de Frank Sinatra.

-¿Qué mierda? –pregunto para sí misma y corrió la cortina del baño.

Se quedó paralizada en cuanto vio a una persona con capa negra y una máscara de cupido mirándole.

-¿Alistair? –pregunto confundida.

Esta persona levantó un arco con una flecha, sin contestar.

-¡Ayuda! –grito ella asustada y una flecha se le clavo en el estómago.

Rápidamente escupió sangre e intento quitarse la flecha.

-Ayuda –susurro débilmente y otra flecha se le clavo en el pecho –Por favor –suplico.

Cupido tomo otra flecha y se la lanzó al cráneo dándole paso a la muerte.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Lunes 16:30 pm._

-Hola cariño –susurro Bella atendiendo la llamada de Edward.

-¿Cómo está tu día?

-Bien, aquí acomodando libros, como siempre –respondió riéndose.

Isabella era encargada en una biblioteca pública.

-Yo en la obra, hubo problemas con unos ladrillos de mala calidad. Garret está furioso –comento.

-Me lo imagino…

-¿Quieres venir a casa esta noche?

-Claro, a las nueve ¿te parece?

-¿Spaguetti con salsa?

-Mmmm… delicioso –se babeó.

-Te amo –musitó Edward.

-Te amo –concluyó ella colgando.

-¡Bells! –susurro la voz de Alice tocando su hombro.

-¡Oh Alice, me asustaste!

-Discúlpame… necesitaba verte.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Creo que metí la pata –comentó temblando.

-¡Dime!

-Me tomaron una foto con Garret –confesó.

-¿Una foto?

-Follando en su coche…

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Alice?

-No lo sé, él es tan… tan…

-¿Tan?

-Seductor –bufó.

-¿Y te han pedido dinero a cambio o qué?

-No me han pedido nada, solo lanzaron un sobre por debajo de la puerta de mi casa, la encontró mi hermano, Mike.

-¿Él vio la foto?

Asintió.

-La foto tenía una nota… ¡Era escalofriante!

-¿Qué decía?

-"Es mi tiempo de torturarte".

-¿Quién podría decirte una cosa así?

-No lo sé, pero puede ser cualquiera, alguien del trabajo o alguna otra amante de Garret.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste tener sexo con el novio de tu amiga?

El teléfono celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

-¡Joder!

-¿Quién es?

-Garret, pero no atenderé.

-Dile la verdad, dile de la foto.

-¡No! ¡Ni loca! Pensará que estoy chantajeándolo o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y si le llega a Kate?

-Pues seré amiga muerta –susurro mordiéndose las uñas.

.

.

.

 _21:04 pm._

-Llegue –exclamó Isabella ingresando a casa de Edward.

-Estoy en la cocina –gritó él asomándose.

-¿Cocinando?

Asintió sonriéndole.

-Ven a darme un beso –suplico.

Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa del comedor y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Que rico huele –admitió rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Él volteó y le robó un beso.

-Cierra los ojos –ordenó algo nervioso.

-¿Para qué?

-Por favor –dijo poniendo su mirada de gatito herido.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Edward tomó su mano derecha y la colocó palma arriba, a los pocos segundos sintió algo en su mano, algo pequeño, como una cajita.

-Abre tus ojos –susurro.

-¡Edward! –exclamo ella al ver una cajita azul que parecía ser de compromiso.

Abrió la caja y descubrió un anillo de diamantes.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Sí! –acepto ella abrazándolo.

.

.

.

 _Martes 8:30 am._

-¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto Garret mirando a Alice confundido.

-Nada –mintió.

-Ven a mi oficina –ordenó.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio y lo persiguió.

-Estás rara –susurro cerrando la puerta.

-No –evadió el tema.

-¿Es por Kate?

-No deberíamos seguir, tú eres mi jefe y el novio de mi amiga.

-Tú me buscaste primero…

-No sé porque lo hice –exclamó ella nerviosa.

-¿No sabes?

-Tú me coqueteabas –admitió avergonzada.

Él se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

-Oh nena –susurro acariciando su mejilla.

-No puedo seguir, Garret.

-¿Vas a renunciar? ¿Dónde encontraré una secretaria tan eficiente como tú?

-Alguien nos tomó una fotografía –escupió en palabras desesperada.

-¿Una fotografía?

-La otra noche en tu coche –respondió.

-¿Te han chantajeado?

-No, solo han enviado la fotografía.

-¿Y qué mierda ganan con enviar la foto?

-¿Y yo que se? –grito Alice furiosa golpeando la pared.

-Muéstramela –ordenó.

-La tengo en mi casa… no ando con esa estúpida foto por todos lados.

-Si Kate la ve, va a matarme…

-A matarnos –aclaró.

-Quema la fotografía ¡quémala! –gritó –¿Entiendes?

-¿Y qué haré con quemarla?

-¡No lo sé, Alice! ¡Joder!

-No me grites –suplico ella sollozando.

-Ve a casa y tomate unos días –comentó luego.

-¿A casa?

-Tomate unos días –ordenó dándole un cierre a la conversación.

Alice se fue refunfuñando a casa.

 _9:44 am._

-¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano?

-No me sentía bien –mintió a su madre y se encerró en el baño.

Introdujo dos dedos en su garganta para vomitar y sentirse aliviada.

-¿Alice, estás bien? –preguntó su madre detrás de la puerta.

-Algo me cayó mal –exclamó lavándose el rostro.

-¿Segura? –insistió abriendo la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Deja de invadir mi privacidad!

-Solo quiero protegerte…

-¡Pues déjame en paz! –gritó cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Se quedó recostada un par de horas, hasta que el timbre la despertó.

-¡Mamá! –gritó –Alguien está en la puerta –exclamó nuevamente sin recibir respuestas de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y abrió la puerta, allí, en el suelo había una caja blanca sin remitente.

¿Otra foto?; se preguntó tomando la caja con miedo.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

En cuanto abrió la caja su expresión cambió por completo.

-¿Qué mierda? –exclamó atónita.

Dentro de la caja había seis cupcakes y una nota dada vuelta.

"Oink, oink a la cerdita"

Alice tomó la caja y la lanzó al tacho de basura furiosa recordando sus épocas en la escuela, cuando era algo gordita.

.

.

.

 _20:00 pm._

-¡Estoy comprometida! –exclamo Bella hablando por teléfono con su madre.

-¡Que alegría!

-Edward me ha pedido que sea su esposa –susurro.

-Se ha comprometido –comentó la madre a su esposo –Tu padre quiere conocer a Edward –replicó luego con seriedad.

-Le diré –respondió Bella entusiasmada.

-Quiero conocerlo, no daré mi bendición hasta verlo –robó el teléfono Phil, su padre, poniéndolo en altavoz.

-Sí, papá, no te preocupes, le diré –prometió –¿La semana próxima les parece? ¿Una cena?

-Sí cariño –respondió su madre.

-¡Ya cálmate, Renee, pareces una adolescente! –se escuchó a Phil retando a su esposa que estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la noticia –Hasta no conocerlo, no habrá boda.

-No peleen, la semana próxima hablamos y coordinamos un día para la cena de presentación –susurro la joven.

-Te amo, hija –despidió su madre.

-Y yo a ti, mamá –respondió antes de colgar.

Rápidamente un ruido detrás de la puerta la alteró.

Se asomó por la cerradura y vio a su vecino Jasper apoyado contra la puerta, intentando escuchar lo que ella le decía a sus padres.

Abrió la puerta furiosa y lo empujó.

-¿Qué haces, Jasper?

-Solo quería saludarte –contestó mirándola de forma perversa.

-¡Vete! –gritó asustada.

-Siempre me has gustado, eres tan linda –replicó acercándosele.

-¡Gritaré! ¡Lo juro, Jasper!

-Me voy, me voy –susurro alejándose.

Bella cerró la puerta y se puso a llorar, Jasper, su vecino, a veces se ponía denso y la asustaba.

-Edward –sollozo al teléfono.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Jasper…

-¿Otra vez?

-Me tiene harta.

-Voy para allá –exclamó él desesperado.

-Perdóname, no quería molestarte.

-No digas eso, no me molestas, iré ahora mismo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Edward llegó al edificio y se dirigió al departamento de Jasper.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Isabella? –grito a penas éste abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Isabella? –repitió burlón.

-¡No te metas con ella! –grito empujándolo, lleno de rabia.

-¡Edward! –exclamó Bella saliendo de su apartamento al escuchar gritos.

-¡Si la veo llorar por tu culpa, te mataré! –Edward golpeó la pared con el puño.

-Calma –susurro ella tomándolo del brazo.

-A ti te mataré –respondió Jasper avanzándolo.

-Llamaré a la policía, Jasper, ¡basta!

Edward atinó a pegarle, pero Bella lo frenó poniéndose enfrente.

-Vamos al departamento –suplicó.

.

.

.

 _Miércoles 12:33 pm._

Las hermanas e Isabella, se habían encontrado para almorzar.

-¿Qué sucede con Alice? –preguntó Kate intrigada.

-¿Qué sucede con qué? –interrumpió Tanya.

-No ha venido, y no ha respondido mis mensajes…

-Ni idea –mintió Bella incomoda.

-¿Está vomitando nuevamente? –preguntó luego.

-Eso cree su madre, me pidió que hablara con ella –aclaró Bella.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Seguro sigue vomitando… ¿no han visto lo delgada que está? –exclamo Tanya de forma superior.

-¡No digas eso, Tanya!

-¿Qué? Está demasiado delgada ¿o van a desmentírmelo?

-Es verdad, no se la ve bien –admitió la joven Dwyer –Y cambiando de tema, tengo una noticia…

-¿Tiene que ver con ese anillo? –preguntó Kate sonriéndole.

Asintió.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡No lo había visto! –grito Tanya tomando la mano de Bella asombrada por el diamante.

-Edward me pidió ser su esposa –confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Me alegro por ustedes!

-Genial –musitó Tanya bebiéndose la copa entera de vino.

-¿Tanya? –preguntó Isabella tomándola del brazo.

-Me alegro, de verdad –mintió y se dirigió al baño.

-Es una envidiosa –susurro su hermana.

-No digas eso, Kate…

-Es la verdad, siempre envidiando la vida de los demás. Hasta conmigo lo hace.

-La ha pasado mal, Felix no ha sido el mejor esposo, y lo sabes… La ha engañado con cuanta puta se le cruzo.

-Por algo la ha engañado ¿no crees?

Isabella se atragantó con un trozo de pollo.

-¿Estás bien? –le golpeó la espalda.

-Si –respondió incomoda por la charla.

Si supiera que Garret la engañaba con Alice, se pondría furiosa y los mataría a ambos; pensó Bella.

-¿Cómo crees que le estará yendo a Rosalie en Nueva York?

-Pues supongo que bien, porque no ha respondido mis mensaje de esta mañana –aclaró Kate.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche Kate volvió a casa con Tanya, y encontró un sobre con su nombre en el suelo.

Al abrirlo descubrió la foto de Garret teniendo sexo con su amiga, Alice, en el coche.

-¡Hijos de puta! –gritó furiosa.

-¿Qué sucede? –gritó Tanya desde la habitación.

-Me voy de Garret –respondió Kate dirigiéndose al coche.

-¡No te lleves el coche, lo necesito para el trabajo! –grito Tanya por la ventana, pero Kate no la escucho –¡Mierda! –exclamó luego.

 _Una hora más tarde_

-¡Abre la puta puerta! –gritó pateando la puerta en la casa de Garret –¡Pedazo de mierda! ¡Tú y Alice! ¡Los odio!

Garret del otro lado estaba asustado y no sabía qué hacer o si debía responder.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta, Garret! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

-Ve a casa, Kate, tranquilízate y luego hablamos…

-¡Eres un maldito! ¿Acaso estas follando con Alice? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¡Ve a casa! –exclamó él.

Kate caminó hasta su coche, un Audi R8, tomó una piedra y la lanzó hacia la ventana del conductor.

-¡Kate, por favor! –abrió la puerta y corrió hacia ella.

-¡A mí nadie me hace cornuda! ¡Nadie! –grito rompiéndole el parabrisas.

-¡Basta! –exclamo sosteniéndola.

Ella se zafó y le pegó una cachetada.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Su teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la discusión, era el Dr. Carlisle, quién la ayudaba con las prácticas forenses.

-Debo irme –grito secándose las lágrimas.

-Hablemos mañana, por favor, Kate –suplicó Garret.

-¡Vete a la mierda, tú y Alice! –y se subió a su coche –Doctor –respondió la llamada.

-Necesito que vayas a la morgue, Kate, en una hora llega un cuerpo, una joven que apareció muerta en su apartamento. Tenemos que hacer la autopsia esta misma noche. Calcúlale que en dos o tres horas llego.

-Sí señor, voy para allá.

Condujo hasta la morgue, intentando mantener la calma, al llegar se aparcó a una calle y caminó hacia la entrada.

-Hola Marcus –saludó al de seguridad.

-Kate –respondió.

-El doctor me pidió que recibiera un cuerpo –aclaró.

-Están dentro, la están bajando de la camioneta.

-Gracias –respondió dirigiéndose al depósito forense.

-Necesitamos una firma aquí –comentó uno de los enfermeros.

-El doctor llegará en unos minutos, ¿quieren esperarlo?

-Firma tú –ordenó del muchacho –Debemos irnos.

Firmó los papeles recibiendo el cadáver y despidió a los enfermeros.

Bip bip; sonó su celular.

"Ahora eres mía, xoxo –A"

-¡Te odio, Alice! ¡Te odio! ¡Roba maridos! –grito lanzando el celular contra la pared.

Secando sus lágrimas se acercó al cadáver, observó la etiqueta y leyó el nombre de su amiga, Rosalie Hale.

-¿Rose? –preguntó abriendo la bolsa negra –Ahhhhhh –gritó temblando en cuanto vio a su amiga muerta.

Se alejó asustada y llorando se tiró al suelo.

-Rose –jadeó entre lágrimas.

La luz parpadeó, como si la lámpara se estuviera a punto de quemar.

Kate se levantó del suelo y caminó por el pasillo hacia el desayunador para tomar algo de agua.

La canción "Killing Me Softly" de Frank Sinatra comenzó a sonar de la nada.

-¿Marcus? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó atónita y confundida.

Una sombra negra hizo recular a Kate, asustándola.

-¿Marcus? –volvió a preguntar y tropezó cayendo al suelo –Ouch –se quejó.

La sombra se acercó, cuanto más se acercaba, más podía distinguir una figura humana con capa negra y máscara de cupido.

-¿Marcus? ¿Dr. Carlisle? –preguntó asustada.

Cupido negó.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó ella levantándose desesperada en cuanto vio a esta figura con un cuchillo.

Corrió por el pasillo, pero cupido rápidamente la tomó del cabello.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –gritó lanzando patadas –¡Marcus! ¡Ayuda!

Cupido la arrastro por el pasillo llevándola al depósito.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó y cupido la golpeó con fuerza desmayándola.

Al despertar, notó que estaba metida en una bolsa forense, pero su rostro estaba al descubierto.

-¡No! –su última palabra antes de que cupido le cortara la garganta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _Miércoles 10:20 pm._

-Señorita Dwyer –dijo un hombre al teléfono.

-Sí –respondió –¿Usted quién es?

-Mi nombre es Charlie, soy el jefe de policías en la estación treinta.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Necesito que venga. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo, es urgente –exclamó.

-¿Le paso algo a Edward?

-Necesito que venga ahora mismo –ordenó.

Isabella tomó su bolso y frenó el primer taxi que pasaba por la puerta del edificio.

.

.

.

-¿Alice? –preguntó al ver a su amiga.

-¡Bells!

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No tengo idea, un tal Charlie me llamó esta mañana.

-A mí también…

-¡Tanya! ¿A ti también te llamaron?

La joven asintió.

-Señoritas –susurro un hombre de traje con bigote –Charlie Swan –se presentó.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Alice desesperada.

-Siéntense por favor –ordenó señalándoles tres sillas.

-¿Y Kate? –pregunto Isabella a Tanya.

El policía interrumpió la conversación y pidió silencio.

-Encontramos a su amiga, Rosalie Hale, muerta en su apartamento.

-¿Qué?! –exclamo Alice horrorizada.

-La asesinaron –explicó el oficial.

-Ella debía estar en Nueva York –comentó Bella confundida –¿Hablaron con sus padres?

-No viajó, sus vecinos denunciaron un olor putrefacto proveniente de su apartamento, el portero tiró la puerta abajo y la encontró muerta. Y sí, su padre reconoció el cuerpo.

-¿Qué le hicieron? –preguntó Alice temblando.

-Esto –mostró la foto de Rosalie clavada en la ducha por tres flechas.

Alice lanzó una arcada del asco.

-Oh por dios –grito Bella tapándose los ojos.

-¿A? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Tanya tomando la fotografía con frialdad.

Una A gigante pintada con sangre en la pared del baño llamó su atención.

-No lo sabemos aún… ¿Ella tenía novio? Su padre declaró no tener relación con ella y no saber nada de su vida privada.

-Alistair –susurro Bella atónita.

-¿A? –se preguntó Charlie –Interesante… ¡Black! –gritó llamado a otro oficial.

-Si señor –respondió ingresando en la oficina.

-¿Cómo se apellida Alistair? –preguntó mirando a Isabella.

-No lo sé, apenas lo conocemos.

-La señorita Hale tenía novio, un tal Alistair, quiero que lo traigan, ¡ahora!

-¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? –sollozo Alice mirando la fotografía.

-¡No la mires, Alice! –exclamó Bella consolándola –¿Dónde está tu hermana? –le preguntó a Tanya.

-Debe estar con Garret, supongo –susurro.

-Ella no está con Garret, pelearon ayer –aclaró Alice sin pensarlo –Garret llamó desesperado, ella estaba muy enfadada, rompió su coche –aclaro mirando el rostro de Tanya desfigurarse.

-¿Garret te llamó? –preguntó Tanya furiosa.

-¡Oh por dios! –refunfuñó Bella –Yo sabía que sucedería esto. ¡No peleen!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Garret te llamaría a ti? ¡Dime, Alice!

-Pues, soy amiga de Kate –respondió Alice levantándose con ironía.

-¡Dime la puta verdad! –la tomó del brazo con violencia.

-Señoritas, por favor, calma –interrumpió Charlie.

-¿Calma? Rosalie está muerta y ahora esto –grito Bella desesperada entrando en pánico.

-¿Te estás follando al novio de mi hermana? ¿Acaso eres una zorra, Alice? –grito Tanya empujándola.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –Alice le pegó una cachetada.

-¡Basta! –gritó Charlie separándolas.

-Debo irme –susurro Tanya tomando su bolso y atravesó la puerta llena de rabia.

-¿Puede llamar a mi novio? Me siento descompuesta –Isabella le preguntó al oficial antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Bells! –grito Alice sosteniéndola.

.

.

.

 _13:45 pm._

-Cariño –susurro la voz de Edward.

-¿Qué? –débilmente intentó sentarse.

-Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Rose –susurro abrazándola –¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Mal, esa foto me perturbó –entre llantos –Y luego Tanya comenzó a pelear con Alice… Ellas gritaban… Y yo me sentía muy mal.

-Tranquila, ahora estás en casa. Alice me llamó en cuanto te desmayaste, te fui a buscar y te traje a mi casa –explicó.

-¿Qué va a suceder con Rose?

-Por lo que oí en la comisaría, su padre van a realizar el funeral mañana.

-¿Por qué Alistair le haría algo así? ¿Acaso es un enfermo?

-Debe serlo, cariño, debe serlo…

.

.

.

 _13:50 pm._

-Tanya no sabe dónde se ha metido –exclamó Alice hablando por teléfono con Garret.

-Ya aparecerá, seguro se ha ido con algún tipo por despecho –bufó.

-¡Rose está muerta! Creen que Alistair la asesinó… Necesitamos contactar a Kate, esto es serio, mañana será el funeral.

-Me importa una mierda el funeral, Alice. Kate reventó mi coche… Estoy en el mecánico ahora. Y me ha dejado, está claro… me odia.

-¿Acaso escuchas lo que digo?

-Esa estúpida foto me arruinó la vida… Es lo único que pienso ahora.

-¡La foto no es culpable, tu eres culpable!

-¡Y tu una puta por follarte al novio de tu amiga! –gritó colgándole.

Alice quebró en llanto.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Mike asomándose en su habitación.

-¡Vete, engendro! –le lanzó un oso de peluche.

-Le diré a mamá –amenazó furioso.

.

.

.

 _17:10 pm._

Tanya estaba preocupada, aún no había noticias de su hermana.

-Por favor llámame, Kate, sucedió algo importante –dejó en la contestadora.

 _18:55 pm._

-Necesito que respondas, estoy preocupada –volvió a llamar.

 _21:00 pm._

-Es la tercera vez que dejo un mensaje en tu contestadora, y la décima que llamo. ¡Atiéndeme de una puta vez! –gritó furiosa antes de colgar.

Decidió, para relajarse, permitirse un baño de inversión con sales aromáticas.

Estaba en la bañera cuando la imagen de Rose clavada en la ducha se le vino a la mente, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Se levantó de la bañera, tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la puerta, a la que le colocó el seguro.

-Prevenir, Tanya, prevenir –susurro para sí misma.

Se sentía perseguida, no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo la observaba.

.

.

.

 _Jueves 9:00 am._

Isabella iba caminando de la mano con Edward.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó él acariciándole la espalda.

-Mal, no quiero estar aquí –susurro ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

-No puedo irme –respondió –Debo ser fuerte por Rose –dijo llenándose de coraje para soportar el entierro.

-Una muchacha llena de vida –exclamó el sacerdote.

Comenzaron a bajar el ataúd mientras los familiares lanzaban rosas blancas como despedida.

Bella se levantó, tomo de la mano a Alice y caminaron juntas hacia el pozo, donde lanzaron sus flores, luego se abrazaron y se consolaron mutuamente.

Tanya al contrario se quedó sentada y algo chocada.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Bella ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

-No me toques, Alice. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Es obvio, te acuestas con Garret, y has sido la causa de que Kate desapareciera –gritó armando un escándalo.

-Tanya, no grites –susurro Edward tomándola del brazo.

-¡Grito todo lo que se me da la puta gana!

Edward la arrastro hacia el coche y la obligó a subirse.

-¡Sube! ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por la familia de Rosalie?

-Lo lamento, me excedí –se disculpó avergonzada –Estoy nerviosa por Kate, no ha respondido mis llamados.

Mientras Isabella se despedía de Alice, notó la presencia del oficial Charlie Swan.

-¡Swan! –grito ella corriendo hacia él.

-¿Noticias de Alistair? –preguntó Alice de forma arrebatadora.

-Lo atrapamos esta mañana, proclama ser inocente, pero tendrá que demostrarlo ante un juez –explicó –Y si me permiten, vine a darle mi pésame a la familia.

Ellas asintieron.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Edward intrigado.

-Tienen a Alistair, ojalá se pudra en la cárcel –deseó la delgada Alice.

-¿Te llevamos a casa?

-No, prefiero volver en taxi, Tanya me tiene entre ceja y ceja –comentó poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Tienes razón, hablamos más tarde –se despidió Bella.

.

.

.

 _12:12 pm._

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –preguntó Edward a su novia.

-Está bien, debería dormir un poco, estoy muy cansada. Ve a tu trabajo, no quiero que tengas problemas por mí. Yo llamaré mañana a la biblioteca para pedir unos días.

-Cualquier cosa llámame, cariño –sello sus palabras con un beso.

Isabella bajó del elevador y caminó por el pasillo hacia su departamento.

-¡Bella! –grito Jasper abriendo su puerta.

¡Joder! ¿Acaso vivía esperándola?; pensó ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Jasper?

-Verte –susurro su voz enferma.

-Edward no quiere que nos veamos ¿comprendes?

-Tu novio no me gusta…

Ella bufó.

-Eres la más hermosa, Isabella, la más hermosa –exclamó con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-Adiós, Jasper –dijo cerrándole la puerta.

Puso doble seguro y se dirigió a la cama, estaba exhausta, sentía como si la hubieras golpeado durante horas.

.

.

.

 _16:33 pm._

-Necesitamos hablar –susurro Alice ingresando a la oficina de Garret.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Alice –grito Garret furioso.

-Kate no responde el teléfono…

-Está enfadada, es obvio. Quería matarme… y a ti también –aclaró señalándola.

-Llámala, quizás te atienda. Tanya está desesperada, y está furiosa conmigo.

-Me da igual, Alice, Kate no volverá conmigo… Que haga de su vida lo que quiera de ahora en más.

-¿Escuchas lo que digo? ¡Ella desapareció! ¡Se la tragó la tierra!

-Vete –susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vete! –grito levantándose de la silla.

-¿Estás loco?

-¡Vete! –la tomo del brazo y la empujo a la salida –Y tomate al menos un mes o más… o quizás deberías buscar otro trabajo –insinuó.

-¿Estás echándome?

-Sí –asintió con firmeza.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Pondré un abogado!

-¿Un abogado? ¿Quizás Tanya quiera defenderte? –ironizó.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Haz lo que quieras, Alice, me importa un comino –suspiró haciéndole señas al guardia de seguridad.

-Señor –exclamó el hombre.

-¡Sácala de aquí!

-¡Quíteme las manos de encima! –gritó ella zafándose –Puedo irme sola.

Bufando se fue a la parada del autobús.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kate.

-Por favor, atiéndeme, sé que me equivoqué, y lo lamento, realmente lo lamento, fui una idiota –dejó grabado en su contestadora.

.

.

.

 _21:00 pm._

Un golpe en la puerta la despertó.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Bella levantándose de la cama.

El silencio se hizo presente.

Se asomó por el cerrojo y notó que no había nadie.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió un sobre blanco.

"Tú eres mi favorita –A"

-¿Qué mierda es esto?! –exclamó ella asustándose.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y colocó los seguros.

-Edward –susurro al teléfono.

-Cariño –respondió.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Jasper? –preguntó irritado.

-No, me llegó una nota, es algo escalofriante.

-¿Una nota, de quién?

-Solo dice –A

-¿A?

-Como la marca en la pared de la casa de Rosalie –exclamó entre arcadas recordando la fotografía.

-Voy para allá –exclamó –No le abras la puerta a nadie, quédate ahí.

A la hora, Edward llegó.

-Ésta es la nota –dijo ella mostrándosela.

-¿No será Jasper?

-¿Pero porque firmaría como –A?

-No lo sé, no comprendo… ¿Quieres que llamemos a la policía?

-¡No! Es solo una coincidencia, no creo que sea grave ¿o sí?

-No, cariño, no lo creo. Yo estaré aquí contigo, no te preocupes, nadie te hará daño –prometió abrazándola.

.

.

.

 _Viernes 8:40 am._

-Debo ir a la obra –susurro él despertándola.

-Está bien, llévate una de las llaves –sugirió ella tapándose el rostro con las sábanas.

-Te amo –exclamo haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Tonto! –grito ella empujándolo.

-Te amo –repitió.

-Te amo –respondió ella y lo besó –Guac, mi aliento es asqueroso.

-Amo tu aliento –musitó entre risas.

-¡Edward!

-Nos hablamos luego, cualquier cosa, llámame –insistió.

 _9:02 am._

El teléfono de Bella sonaba sin parar.

-¿Quién? –preguntó ella atendiendo de mala gana.

-Alice –musitó la voz de su amiga –¿Estás bien?

-Oh, Alice… estaba durmiendo, desde ayer lo único que hago es dormir, ya no tengo ganas de salir. Ni de ir al trabajo.

-Solo quería hablar contigo… tengo ganas de hacer algo malo.

-¿Algo malo?

-No lo sé… todo lo que hice…

-¡Alice!

-No soy una buena persona –susurro.

-No hagas una locura, por favor –grito Bella levantándose –Voy para allá, ¿estás en tu casa?

-Sí –afirmó con voz temblorosa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra lastimarte!

Isabella caminó hacia la cocina, en busca de sus tenis, y notó que la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Alice preocupada por el silencio de su amiga.

-La puerta de mi apartamento está abierta –susurro temblando.

-¿Abierta?

La canción "Killing Me Softly" de Frank Sinatra comenzó a sonar.

-¿Bella?

-Llama a la policía –susurro ella poniéndose contra la pared asustada.

-¿La policía?

Escuchó un crujido en la madera del comedor.

-Hay alguien aquí dentro –sollozó.

-¿Edward?

-No –susurro Bella caminando hacia la puerta para escapar.

Una sombra la paralizó.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?

-Ahhhhh –grito la joven en cuanto vio una figura humana con capa negra y mascara de cupido.

-¿Bella? –grito Alice desesperada y corrió para despertar a su hermano -¡Mike! ¡Mike! ¡Llama a la policía!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el joven despertando con mal humor.

-Isabella está en peligro ¡llama ya a la policía! –grito desesperada.

La joven Dwyer corrió hacia el elevador y presionó el botón una y otra vez, pero éste no llegaba.

-¡Jasper! –grito golpeando la puerta de su vecino, el psicópata que tanto miedo le daba.

Cupido caminaba hacia ella con calma y un cuchillo entre manos.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! –grito golpeando la puerta de Jasper a patadas, pero sin respuestas, necesito buscar un _plan b_ y decidió correr por las escaleras.

Bajó tres o cuatro pisos, no podía ni contarlos, solo corría desesperada.

-¿Alice? –preguntó al darse cuenta que tenía el teléfono aún en sus manos.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien te ha herido?

-Alguien quiere matarme, hay alguien aquí, por favor ayúdame, por favor –sollozó desesperada.

El sonido del cuchillo rozando la pared de ladrillos la paralizó.

-Viene por mí –susurro.

-¡Corre, Bells, corre! –grito Alice.

Reaccionó y siguió bajando, hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-¿Llamaste a la policía? –pregunto la joven agitada escondiéndose tras una camioneta negra.

-Sí, todo estará bien, todo saldrá bien –susurro la joven intentando calmarla.

-No quiero morir… dile a mis padres que los amo, dile a Edward que lo amo… por favor –imploró.

-¡Estarás bien! ¡Bella! –grito Alice con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Oh por dios, está aquí –susurro viendo la figura acercarse y se tapó la boca para no hacer ruidos con su respiración.

Cupido comenzó a acercarse, estaba a dos coches de distancia.

Isabella intentaba analizar la situación, ¿debía correr o quedarse ahí?

Cupido estaba a un coche de distancia.

 **CORRER** decidió Bella intentando mantenerse con vida.

-¡Ayuda! –grito ella corriendo hacia el elevador.

Tocó el botón y éste llegó al instante, ingresó y notó que cupido corría hacia ella, ésta vez más rápido.

-¡Ciérrate, ciérrate! –grito presionando el botón para que se cerrara, pero el cuchillo de cupido ingreso en el elevador.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

El elevador subió, dejando el cuchillo de cupido enganchado entre las puertas.

Isabella tocó el botón **stop** para dejar el elevador varado entre dos pisos, tomó el teléfono e intentó hablar con Alice, pero no tenía señal.

Se sentó en una punta del elevador, enredó sus piernas y comenzó a moverse de forma nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó rompiendo en llanto –¿Por qué?

 _Media hora más tarde_

-¿Isabella Dwyer? –se escuchó la voz de un hombre por el parlante del elevador.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritó ella haciéndose pis del miedo.

El elevador comenzó a subir.

-¡No! ¡No! –grito ella presionando todos los botones.

Las puertas se abrieron y Charlie Swan, el oficial, estaba del otro lado esperándola.

Ella temblando se quedó en el fondo del elevador.

-¿Isabella? –preguntó él ingresando.

-Por favor, no –puso su mano al frente sin observar que la policía había llegado para ayudarla.

-¡Bella! –grito la voz de Alice a lo lejos.

-¿Alice? –preguntó la joven mirando a los lados.

-Vamos –susurro el oficial ayudándola a salir.

-¡Bella! –gritó Alice abrazándola.

-¿Por qué me sucedió esto? ¿Por qué?

-Oh cariño… estás mojada –exclamó notando que su amiga se había ensuciado.

-Creo que me hice pis –jadeó perdiendo la compostura.

Un enfermero la sostuvo.

-Mírame, mírame –ordenó el muchacho moviendo una linterna sobre sus ojos.

-¿Quién le hizo esto, señorita Dwyer? –preguntó a su vez el oficial Swan.

-No lo sé… tenía una máscara horrible –reaccionó alterada.

-¿Una máscara?

-Cupido –susurro temblando.

-Señor –exclamó el oficial Black llamando a Charlie.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Esto sonaba en el apartamento cuando ingresamos –le mostro un cd con el tema de Frank Sinatra, igual al que habían encontrado en el apartamento de Rosalie Hale.

-¿Algo más?

-Esto –señaló el sobre con la nota de –A

-¿A?

-Sí señor –afirmó Black.

-Al parecer tenemos un asesino libre –susurro Charlie.

-¿Cree en la inocencia de Alistair, señor?

-No me arriesgaría, pero esto –señaló el papel –No es al azar.

.

.

.

 _Dos horas más tarde en el hospital_

-¡Isabella! –grito Edward corriendo hacia ella desesperado.

-Edward –susurro débilmente.

-¿Qué sucedió?! –preguntó mirando a Alice.

-Alguien intentó matarla… una persona con mascara de cupido. Al parecer se conecta con Rosalie.

-¡No debí irme!

-Edward –sollozó la joven –No me dejes sola, tengo mucho miedo.

-No me iré a ningún lado, lo prometo cariño.

-Los dejaré solos –interrumpió Alice.

-¿Por qué me sucedió esto? ¿Por qué? –a los gritos, Bella, se aferró a Edward.

.

.

.

 _Sábado 18:00 pm._

Los padres de Bella decidieron hacerse cargo de su hija por unos días hasta que se recuperara o atraparan al criminal.

-Debe tomar una de estas cada noche –señaló el médico.

Renee asintió tomando el frasco de Dormidina.

-Y una de estas, si la ve muy nerviosa, que es probable después de lo que ha pasado –aclaró dándole luego un frasco de Valium.

Minutos más tarde, Renee despidió al médico y recibió a Edward.

-Renee Dwyer –estrechó su mano con simpatía.

-Edward –se presentó avergonzado –Perdóneme por no haber podido protegerla –se disculpó luego con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella asintió y lo abrazo.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Isabella de cuando era niña.

-¿Estás cómoda? –preguntó acomodándole la almohada.

-Sí, mamá –afirmó la joven dormitando.

-Le han dado medicamentos fuertes, seguramente dormirá hasta mañana –explicó Renee.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Phil, padre de Isabella.

-Sí, señor –asintió entregándole su mano para estrecharla.

Phil evadió el saludo y se acercó a Bella.

-Mi niña –susurro acariciándole el cabello.

-Creo que me iré, si me necesita, por favor, no duden en llamarme.

-Ella estará bien –grito Phil.

-¡Phil, no seas grosero! –exclamo Renee avergonzada.

-Está bien –susurro él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Adiós –se despidió ella –¿Cómo se te ocurre responderle así? –gritó luego a su esposo.

-No me gusta. Tiene algo.

-¡Phil! Es un buen muchacho… e Isabella lo ama.

-Mira como está –señaló a su hija.

-Ella está así por otra razón. Un psicópata ha querido dañarla. ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Quizás un ajustes de cuentas de su parte… quizás está metido en algo sucio.

-Oh Phil, siempre pensando lo peor. Además dime que tiene que ver la joven Hale en todo esto. Al parecer está conectado el caso.

-No me cae bien, punto –grito furioso.

.

.

.

 _Mientras tanto en la estación de policía_

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con ella? –preguntó Black tomándole declaración a Tanya.

-Fuimos a cenar con Isabella, el miércoles, luego nos dirigimos a casa en el coche. Estaba desvistiéndome cuando la escuche quejarse y me dijo que iría a ver a su comprometido.

-¿Su comprometido?

-Garret, es dueño de una gran compañía constructora.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego desapareció, no respondió ni mis llamados, ni me envió un mensaje. Nada, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

-¿Garret declara haberla visto esa noche?

-Sí, habló con Alice Brandon, comentó que mi hermana le rompió el coche.

-¿Y después?

-Ella se fue, pero no volvió a casa.

-¿A dónde podría haber ido?

-Al trabajo, quizás. O con alguien más, alguien que no conozco, claramente.

-¿Dónde trabaja?

-En la morgue, con el Dr. Carlisle, está realizando prácticas.

-¿Dr. Carlisle?

-Sí…

-Es el forense que realizó la autopsia de Rosalie Hale –infirió –Es el único Dr. Carlisle que conozco.

-¿Qué?

-Me comunicaré con Swan, creo que esto se está enredando un poco –susurro tomando el teléfono –Charlie… lamento molestarte en tu día libre, pero hay noticias del caso –A

 _19:00 pm._

-¿Qué sucedió ahora? –preguntó Swan ingresando a la oficina.

-Su hermana desapareció, desde el miércoles. ¿Y a que no adivina con quien trabaja la joven?

-¿Con quién?

-Dr. Carlisle –aclaró.

-¿Su hermana trabaja en la morgue?

Tanya asintió.

-Mientras lo esperaba, hable por teléfono con el doctor, dice que Kate Denali fue la noche del miércoles, la llamo para una autopsia de urgencia.

-La autopsia de Rosalie Hale –interrumpió Charlie.

-¿Ustedes quieren decir que mi hermana estuvo presente en la autopsia?

-No, cuando el doctor llegó, ella ya no estaba. Pero si recibió el cuerpo, su firma aparece en los registros. Marcus, el hombre de seguridad, declara no haberla visto salir, ¿extraño no?

-Quiero dos patrulleros –exclamó Charlie –Y una orden, vamos a allanar la morgue.

-¿Qué quiere decir con allanar la morgue?

-Hay un asesino suelto señorita Denali, ayer intentaron matar a Isabella Swan y ahora su hermana está desaparecida ¿coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!

-¿Qué? ¡No sabía nada!

-Si su hermana fue vista por última vez en la morgue, ahí revisaremos, aunque espero que no esté allí –ironizó.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque si está allí, no creo que esté viva. ¿Desde el miércoles ahí escondida? ¿Para qué?

-Voy con ustedes –exclamó desesperada.

-Usted quédese aquí. Esto se está poniendo realmente feo –señaló preocupado.

Charlie Swan se dirigió con Black y dos patrulleros más a la morgue.

-¡El coche de la señorita Denali está estacionado a una calle! –comentó uno de los oficiales.

-Vamos a entrar –infirió Charlie –Carlisle –saludó mostrándole la orden de allanamiento al forense.

-¿Creen que ella esté aquí, muerta?

-Espero que no –susurro Swan –Pero su coche sigue estacionado aquí a una calle ¿no le parece extraño?

Los oficiales se dividieron para revisar el complejo.

Al llegar al depósito, Black, en una de las puertas descubrió una marca.

-¡Jefe! –grito.

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Eso –señaló la marca de una A.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Carlisle atónito.

Charlie abrió el depósito y se encontró con una bolsa negra.

-Yo no puse ese cuerpo ahí –aclaró Carlisle despegándose de la situación.

-¡El olor, es asqueroso! –se quejó Black tapándose la boca.

Deslizó el cierre hacia abajo y se encontró con el rostro de Kate Denali.

-¡Es ella! –exclamó Carlisle horrorizado.

.

.

.

 _1:23 am._

-¿Y, que sucedió? –preguntó Tanya abalanzándose sobre Charlie.

-Lo lamento mucho –susurro él.

-¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué lo lamenta? ¿No pudieron encontrarla?

-La encontramos muerta –respondió.

Tanya se quedó paralizada sin poder creer lo que Charlie le decía.

-Mentira –negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, tome asiento –suplicó Black tomándola del brazo.

-¡Mentira!

-Lo lamento mucho, de verdad –la consoló Black.

-¡No! –gritó furiosa –Ella no está muerta ¡no! ¡no!

-Señorita Denali, ¿tiene familia? ¿Alguien a quien llamar? –preguntó Charlie.

Negó con la cabeza aún petrificada.

-Averigua algo de la familia –le ordenó al oficial Black –Que alguien la acompañe a casa y envía un patrullero para que la escolte.

.

.

.

 _Domingo 7:00 am._

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? –preguntó Alice quejosa bajando las escaleras.

-Éste oficial quiere hablar contigo –señaló Esme.

-Swan –susurro ella al verlo –¿Sucedió algo con Bella?

-Kate Denali está muerta –aclaró.

-¿Qué?!

-La encontramos en la madrugada de ayer. Estaba en la morgue, y tenía una marca –respondió.

-¿A? –preguntó Alice con miedo.

Charlie asintió.

-Dejaré un patrullero frente a su hogar, me sentiré más seguro. Creo que hay una conexión entre todas ustedes. El asesino las busca por alguna razón… Aún no sé cuál, pero hay algo que las conecta.

-Este último tiempo he recibido unas notas.

-¿Qué tipo de notas?

-Notas amenazadoras. Con mensajes horribles.

-¿Las tienes?

-Solo algunas… otras las he tirado por bronca.

-Por favor, entrégamelas. Quiero analizarlas.

Alice se dirigió a su habitación y revolvió unos papeles, buscando las notas que había recibido.

-¡Imposible! –exclamó furiosa sin encontrarlas –¡Mike! ¿Tú estuviste revisando mis cosas? –grito ingresando a su habitación.

-Son las siete de la mañana –respondió.

-¡Dame mis cosas! ¡Ahora! ¡Es importante!

-¡No tengo nada tuyo… estúpida!

-Por favor –suplicó Esme interrumpiéndolos.

-Ha tomado cosas mías, y las necesito, el oficial me las ha pedido.

-Mike –susurro Esme.

-¡No tengo nada de ella! ¿Y qué mierda hace la policía aquí?

-¡Kate está muerta! –grito Alice y cayó en la cuenta, su amiga estaba muerta –Ella… ella está… –respiró agitada –Ella… murió –tartamudeó con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Hija –susurro Esme consolándola.

-¡Murió! –gritó desesperada –Ahhhhhhh ¿Por qué?

Mike se quedó paralizado.

-Te acostabas con su novio, no te hagas la víctima ahora –susurró luego con frialdad.

-¡Cállate maldito engendro! –grito Alice pegándole una cachetada.

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos! –grito Esme sosteniendo a su hija.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Charlie subiendo las escaleras con el arma en la mano.

-Problemas familiares –respondió la mujer avergonzada.

-Debo irme, tengo que hablar con la familia de Isabella Dwyer, si encuentras las notas por favor entrégaselas al oficial que estará custodiando la entrada –le comentó a Alice.

Ella asintió secándose las lágrimas.

-Voy a mi habitación –susurro luego de despedir al oficial.

-Alice, ven, habla conmigo –imploró su madre preocupada.

La joven subió nuevamente las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta colocándole el seguro.

-¿Por qué? –sollozó mirando una fotografía de su escritorio, una fotografía donde estaba con Kate.

Lanzó el portarretrato contra la pared furiosa, tomó uno de los vidrios y comenzó a cortarse el brazo derecho.

-¿Alice? ¿Cariño? –preguntó su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

La joven no respondió y siguió cortándose, la culpa la estaba matando, se había acostado con el futuro marido de su amiga, amiga que ahora estaba muerta.

-¡Mike! ¡Abre la puerta! –ordenó Esme.

-¡Si no abres, la tiraré abajo, Alice! –advirtió Mike a su hermana.

Era la quinta vez que Alice se encerraba en su cuarto de esa manera para auto flagelarse, y la cuarta que Mike amenazaba con tirar la puerta abajo.

-¡Abre! –gritó Mike empujando la puerta.

El silencio de su hermana lo preocupó.

-¡Abre, abre! –gritó Esme desesperada.

Rompió el seguro de la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

-¡Alice! –gritó Mike corriendo hacia ella para quitarle el vidrio.

-¡Déjame morir! –gritó ella forcejeando.

Mike furioso le pegó una cachetada y le quitó el vidrio.

-¡Ve por un paño! –le ordenó a su madre que estaba paralizada.

Esme corrió a su habitación y buscó una toalla, se la entregó con sus manos temblorosas y luego sin saber que más hacer, llamó al policía que se encontraba fuera de la casa.

-¡Llamaré una ambulancia! –gritó el oficial.

A los diez minutos llegaron y se llevaron a Alice para el hospital.

.

.

.

 _9:20 am._

-Lo lamento tanto, cariño –susurro Renee conteniendo a su hija, después de que se enterara que Kate había muerto.

-Le agradezco por la seguridad –agradeció Phil por el patrullero en la casa.

-Cualquier novedad, hablamos –respondió Charlie despidiéndose.

-Debo ver a Edward –susurro Bella sollozando.

-Calma, tomate una de éstas –susurro Renee entregándole una Dormidina.

-No quiero… me hace sentir mareada.

-Debes hacerlo, el médico te las ha recetado por una razón.

-Quiero verlo, lo necesito. Por favor, mamá.

-Ahora no, Isabella, ahora no –exclamó Phil con seriedad.

-Por favor cariño, tómala –suplicó su madre.

La joven se colocó la pastilla en la boca y bebió un vaso de agua.

-Descansa –susurro su madre cerrándole la puerta.

En cuanto su madre salió, Bella se quitó la pastilla de la boca.

-¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ¡Joder! –gritó revolviendo sus cosas, quería hablar con Edward, lo necesitaba.

Sin querer golpeó un mueble y una caja le cayó en la cabeza.

-Auch –se quejó.

Comenzó a ordenar las fotos y papeles que había encontrado y descubrió una imagen donde estaba con sus amigas en la escuela, cuando tendrían unos siete u ocho años.

-Kate –susurro tocando la fotografía.

Siguió mirando las fotos y encontró una de cuando tenían trece. Estaban en una fiesta, la fiesta de fin de año en la escuela.

¿Anthony?; se preguntó mirando en la fotografía a un niño obeso con anteojos.

Por un momento se paralizó y comenzó a pensar en él y en todo lo que le habían hecho pasar cuando eran tan solo unas niñas.

-Pobre Anthony –susurro avergonzada por todo lo que recordaba.

Le habían hecho pasar un infierno a aquel niño.

-¿Anthony? ¿A? ¿Cupido? –exclamó recordando a cupido y su respiración se agito.

Comenzó a temblar y sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla.

Esa noche, la noche de la fiesta, ella le había dicho "cupido", lo recordaba como si fuera hoy mismo.

-¡Mamá! –grito asustada.

-Isabella –abrió la puerta y corrió para levantarla del suelo.

-Anthony, él está vengándose por todo lo que le hicimos, es él –exclamo llorando como una niña.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Renee confundida –¿Quién es Anthony?

-Él es el asesino –gritó haciéndose pis nuevamente.

-¡Phil! –grito Renee asustada.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Anthony! –volvió a gritar desesperada.

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-Llama al oficial, dile que Isabella cree que un tal Anthony intentó matarla –ordenó Renee intentando sostener a Bella que entraba en estado de pánico –Y tráeme un Valium.

Phil se dirigió al patrullero y les pidió hablar con Charlie Swan.

-Mi hija dice que sabe quién es el asesino –exclamó Phil –Un tal Anthony, lo vio en una foto vieja o algo así, pero no puedo preguntarle nada más, está entrando en un ataque de pánico, mi esposa está intentando calmarla, debo ayudarla.

-Averiguaré lo más que pueda –afirmó Charlie.

.

.

.

-Jefe –susurro Black ingresando a la oficina de Charlie –Le traje un café.

-Gracias, estoy por desmayarme. Éste caso me volverá loco.

-Los muchachos hackearon el teléfono de Rosalie Hale, horas antes de su muerte recibió este mensaje –le mostró un papel.

"Jaque mate –A"

-Otra vez –A –susurro Charlie.

-Y encontraron un mensaje similar en el teléfono de Kate Denali, con la firma de –A

-Isabella Swan dice que sabe quién es el asesino, un tal Anthony.

-¿Anthony?

-¿Y qué sucedió con Tanya Denali? –preguntó luego recordando a la joven.

-Está en casa de su ex esposo, él vino a buscarla.

-¿Les enviaste un patrullero?

-Si, tal y como lo ordenó.

-Anthony… Anthony…

-Bueno, su firma sería obvia ¿no? –A por Anthony –analizó Black.

Charlie asintió.

-¿Quién es Anthony? –se preguntó el oficial.

-¿Ex novio? ¿Enemigo de la vida? ¿Amigo de la vida? ¿Amante?

-¿Enemigo de la vida? –preguntó Charlie analizando esa teoría, ya que el padre le había comentado algo de una foto vieja.

-¿Enemigo de todas? ¿Quizás de la escuela? ¿Crees que sea posible?

-Quiero la lista de alumnos de todos los años que compartieron juntas en la escuela ¡ya! –gritó.

 _Una hora más tarde_

-Tengo las listas, descubrí a un Anthony Masen, cursó con ellas hasta los trece años, y luego tuvo muchos problemas.

-¿Qué problemas?

-A los trece intentó suicidarse, luego sus padres decidieron internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico. Decían que no podían contenerlo, que se había vuelto un niño lleno de odio. El estado se responsabilizó de él hasta los dieciocho. Luego salió del hospital y desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?

-No hay registros de Anthony luego de los dieciocho años. Y mire esto –le entregó la página de un diario.

"Matrimonio muere en un accidente de coche"; titulaba el diario.

-¿Sus padres?

-Él tendría unos veintitrés cuando esto sucedió, al parecer alguien cortó sus frenos.

-Niño malo –susurro Charlie –Debe haber cambiado de nombre.

-Creo que estas jóvenes, de niñas fueron malas, muy malas con él, aquí encontré una fotografía de él a los trece años, no muy bonito podría decirse –aclaró Black.

-Veo que era un niño "especial" –admitió viendo la fotografía.

-Y éstas son ellas –le entregó una foto del grupo de amigas a esa misma edad.

-Mañana a primera hora quiero que inicies una búsqueda, y hazme un identikit de este tipo, quiero saber cómo se vería a los treinta.

-Sí, señor, pediré ayuda para realizarlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Lunes 11:00 am._

-¿Cómo está mi hija? –preguntó Esme a una enfermera.

-Ella estará bien, por favor, cálmese.

 _Mientras tanto en la estación de policías_

-¡Jefe! –gritó Black despertándolo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó levantándose desesperado.

-Alice Brandon, intentó suicidarse...

-¡Joder! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?

-La patrulla de su casa la acompañó al hospital –aclaró Black.

Charlie tomó su chaqueta y corrió al patrullero.

.

.

.

 _15:30 pm._

Isabella despertó con el cuerpo dolorido de tanto dormir.

-¿Mamá? –gritó sentándose en la cama.

-Señorita Dwyer –susurro Carmen, la mucama.

-Necesito agua, tengo la boca seca –aclaró Isabella.

-Ahora le traigo –respondió con amabilidad.

-Ah… Carmen ¿Podrías traerme mi teléfono celular?

Ella asintió.

-Un vaso de agua, y su teléfono –susurro Carmen poniéndolos sobre la mesa de luz.

Isabella agradeció.

-Edward –exclamó en cuanto éste respondió la llamada.

-¿Bells? ¿Cariño, eres tú?

-¡Oh Edward! Necesito verte… por favor –suplicó.

-Voy para allá –la tranquilizó.

Una hora más tarde se escuchó la voz de Edward en el pasillo.

-¡Edward! –gritó Bella corriendo hacia él y se le trepó como un gato.

-Oh Bella –jadeó abrazándola.

-He sido una persona horrible, no te imaginas…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Él está vengándose de nosotras –sollozó.

-¿Él?

-¿Quiere que llame a su madre? –preguntó Carmen preocupada.

-No, no –negó la joven nerviosa.

-La llevaré a la cama –comentó Edward levantando a Bella en brazos.

-Él sabe dónde vivo, éste ha sido mi hogar desde siempre… va a venir por mí –exclamó temblando.

-¿Quién vendrá por ti, quién?

-Anthony –susurro aferrándose a sus brazos.

-Edward –se escuchó la voz de Renee ingresando a la habitación.

-Discúlpeme señora Dwyer, Isabella me pidió que viniera –se atajó rápidamente.

-Está bien –asintió –Los dejaré solos –susurró luego cerrando la puerta.

-Vendrá por mí –comentó Bella en su oído.

-¡Nadie te tocará, lo prometo, nadie! –gritó Edward tomándola de los brazos.

-Va a matarme…

-¡Mírame a los ojos! ¡Mírame! –ordenó.

Ella fijó sus ojos en él y se relajó.

-Cálmate… cálmate… estoy aquí contigo, y no me iré.

-¿Qué hay del trabajo?

-Garret ha declarado una semana de duelo en las obras. Supo lo de Kate –aclaró.

-¿Qué hay de mi trabajo? ¡Perderé todo! –recordó que tenía responsabilidades.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, cariño.

-Mi vida se ha destruido… ¡mírame! Parezco una psiquiátrica –sollozo –Ayer me hice pis por segunda vez –avergonzada tapó su rostro.

-¡Oh Bella! –se lamentó acunándola en sus brazos.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-¿Qué hace él aquí?! –exclamó observando por la ventana a su vecino Jasper.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Edward y se acercó a ella –¿Qué hace ese enfermo aquí? –gritó furioso y bajó las escaleras como un toro.

-¡Edward! ¡Ven! ¡No hagas nada!

Abrió la puerta y corrió hacia Jasper con violencia.

-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, maldito enfermo?! –gritó lleno de rabia.

Jasper lo escupió.

-¡Alto! –ordenó el policía apuntándoles con un arma.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –interrumpió Renee confundida.

-¡Éste enfermo ha acosado a Isabella! ¡Lo quiero fuera de esta propiedad! –gritó Edward furioso.

-Por favor, señor, váyase o tendré que llevarlo a la estación –aclaró el policía a Jasper.

-¡Mi Bella! –gritó Jasper insistiendo.

-Por favor sáquelo de aquí –suplicó Renee asustada.

El policía se acercó a Jasper y lo redujo rápidamente.

-Edward –susurro Bella asomándose por la puerta.

-¡Vuelve adentro! –ordenó su madre.

-¡Bella! ¡Mi Bella! –desesperado gritó al verla.

-¡Déjala en paz! –enfurecido Edward lo pateó.

-Señor, por favor, cálmese –suplicó el oficial mirando a Edward.

-Vamos adentro, el oficial se encargará –susurro Renee tomándolo del brazo.

 _20:00 pm._

-¿Qué hay de cenar? –preguntó Phil ingresando a la casa.

-Hola –susurro Edward saludándolo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-¡Papá! –gritó Bella furiosa.

-¡A la cocina! –señaló su esposa.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –volvió a preguntar.

-Isabella lo necesitaba. Se quedará a dormir –aclaró Renee sirviendo el pavo.

-¿A dormir? ¿Estás loca?

-Nuestra hija me lo ha pedido, y he accedido por ella. Lo necesita, es su comprometido y muy pronto será su esposo. La está consolando como nadie.

-No me gusta –furioso golpeó la mesada de la cocina.

-Estás celoso, Phil –susurro.

-Tiene algo que no me cierra… Algo oscuro, puedo sentirlo.

-Ni siquiera has hablado con él –interrumpió su esposa.

-Pues puedo notarlo con tan solo verlo –aclaró.

-Vamos a tener una cena en paz, por favor, hoy ha sido un día agitado.

-¿Isabella volvió a tener una crisis?

-Edward la ha contenido muy bien, pero un muchacho apareció queriendo verla, un muchacho extraño y con mirada de psicópata, el policía tuvo que detenerlo, seguía gritando el nombre de Bella dentro del patrullero, y parece que la ha estado acosando hace tiempo. Vive en su mismo edificio.

-¿Será el asesino?

-No, es solo un acosador. Pero Charlie Swan me ha llamado, lo harán pasar una noche en la celda, le hará bien.

-No dormirán juntos –susurro Phil luego cambiando de tema.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú sabes de que hablo…

-¡Estás loco!

-¿Papá? Por favor, no hagas un escándalo, he tenido suficiente. ¿No te parece? –exclamó Bella asomándose.

-Lo lamento, mi niña, lo lamento –se disculpó avergonzado.

-Por favor, me siento segura a su lado, quiero a Edward aquí –infirió nerviosa.

-Ve a la mesa, cariño, no te pongas nerviosa, tu padre aceptará que Edward se quede a dormir –susurro su madre tomándola de la mano.

Phil bufó.

-Hazlo por ella –reclamó Renee con furia.

Él asintió y se dirigió a la mesa.

 _22:04 pm._

-Ven a la cama –susurro Bella estirando su mano a Edward.

-Te amo –confesó acariciándola.

-¿Vas a protegerme?

-Siempre –besándola sus palabras la sonrojaron.

Sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a la cintura de Isabella.

-Te amo –jadeó ella quitándose la blusa.

Edward se posó sobre ella y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

-Hazme el amor –suplicó entre gemidos.

Le quitó las bragas con la boca, besó desde su vientre hasta su cuello y con cuidado la penetró.

-Ahh –gimió Bella y luego se tapó la boca.

-¡Shhhh, tus padres! –exclamó él riéndose.

-Por favor –susurro ella acercándolo a su cuerpo –Necesito sentirte…

-Oh Bella –jadeó penetrándola una y otra vez.

-Edward, te amo, te amo –repitió mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-Grrrrr –gruñó saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Acabarás? –preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ups –avergonzado por manchar las sábanas se tapó el rostro.

Isabella caminó por el pasillo y buscó una toalla para limpiar.

-Ya está –exclamó llamándolo a la cama.

-Discúlpame, cariño.

-Shhhh –lo silenció.

-Buenas noches –susurro Edward acostándose a su lado.

-Buenas noches –respondió posándole la cabeza en su pecho.

.

.

.

Un ruido la despertó, el reloj marcaba las 3:44 am.

-¿Edward? –preguntó mirando a los lados, no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿Edward? –susurro y quedó paralizada al ver a su madre tirada en el suelo –¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucedió? –gritó desesperada acercándose –¡No! ¡No! –un charco de sangre la rodeaba.

Volteó y vio a cupido sobre Edward apuñalándolo en las escaleras.

-Edward –se paralizó por un segundo –¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ayuda! –corrió a su habitación y se encerró cuando cupido comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Cupido golpeo la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –gritó abriendo la ventana.

El policía estaba dormido en la patrulla y no oía sus gritos.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó saliendo por la ventana.

Cupido tiró abajo la puerta.

-¡Policía! –exclamó y cupido la tomó del brazo –¡No! ¡Suéltame! –desesperada intentó zafarse.

El ladrillo sobre el que estaba cedió y se rompió, Isabella no caí al vació gracias a cupido que la sostenía.

-¿Por qué no quisiste besarme? ¿Por qué? ¡Eras mi favorita… mi favorita! –gritó cupido con odio.

-¡No me sueltes! –suplicó aterrada.

.

.

.

.

 **Nota de autora**

 **Para quienes preguntan por las actualizaciones, una vez a la semana. No puedo hacerlo más seguido porque terminaría en dos o tres días. Es un mini-fic que va a contener diez capítulos.**

 **También preguntaron si podría hacer un POV del asesino, pues sí, lo haré al final, con un outtake, donde verán su perspectiva y porque decidió hacer todo lo que hizo.**

 **Les envío un abrazo, gracias por leer esta historia. Espero sus comentarios aquí abajo, y dejen sus teorías ¿Para ti, quién es Cupido?**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _Martes 9:00 am._

-¡Isabella! –gritó la voz de Edward despertándola.

-Oh Edward… ¡Todo era un sueño! –exclamó abrazándolo desesperada.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, cariño? ¿Qué soñaste?

-He tenido un sueño horrible –admitió secando sus lágrimas.

-Cuéntame –suplicó.

-Él venía por mí, te asesinaba, asesinaba a mi familia.

-¡Nadie te tocará! ¡Lo juro, Bella! ¡Lo juro!

-Él sabe dónde vivo, mis padres nunca se han mudado –comentó preocupada –Te lo he dicho… vendrá por mí –susurró en voz baja –Estoy segura.

-¿Anthony? –preguntó Edward tomándola de ambos brazos.

-Sí, él vendrá por mí, quiere vengarse de nosotras por todo lo que le hicimos –susurro.

-¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Qué tan grave pudo ser?

-En la escuela, había un niño, Anthony Masen, era algo…

-¿Algo?

-Obeso… Y usaba lentes. Y pues… era algo torpe. Nos burlábamos de él, le decíamos cosas horribles. Una noche, en la escuela organizaron un baile, para festejar fin de año, allí él me preguntó si quería besarlo. Rosalie le contestó muy mal y le hicimos pasar una noche infernal, toda la escuela se burló de él. Lo rechacé y fui una mala persona.

-Bells –susurro Edward consolándola.

-Luego me enteré que intentó suicidarse, eso me pesó por el resto de mi vida, nunca pude olvidarme de esa noche. Y estoy segura de que Cupido es él. Que intenta vengarse de nosotras, de mí.

-¿La policía lo sabe?

Ella asintió.

-Entonces no te preocupes, lo buscarán y lo encarcelarán. No podrá hacerte daño. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrarlo?

-No lo sé, pero tengo mucho miedo… Jasper me encontró, y Anthony también lo hará.

-No tengas miedo, estoy aquí para protegerte.

-Señorita Dwyer –susurro Carmen ingresando a la habitación.

-Dime –suspiró Bella intentando calmarse.

-Una mujer llamada Esme quiere hablarle –le entregó el teléfono y luego se retiró.

-¿Esme?

-¡Bella! ¡Estoy desesperada! Alice intentó suicidarse… he pasado una noche espantosa en el hospital, esperando recibir noticias de ella. Los médicos han cocido sus heridas y ahora la tienen medicada. ¿Podrías venir a verla? Le hará bien verte…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Supo lo de Kate y desesperó –explicó con voz temblorosa.

-Voy para allá –exclamó Bella antes de colgar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –la frenó Edward.

-¡Alice intentó matarse, necesito verla! ¡No puedo permitir que se deje morir!

-¿Intentó matarse? ¿Por qué?

-Porque supo lo de Kate –aclaró vistiéndose.

-No puedes salir, Isabella, es peligroso.

-Iré contigo y la patrulla nos llevará… por favor –suplicó –No me siento más segura aquí dentro.

-¿A dónde irás? –preguntó Renee atónita viendo a su hija cruzar la puerta.

-Alice está internada, tengo que verla.

-¡No puede ir, es peligroso!

-Me llevará la patrulla, e iré con Edward –intentó calmar a su madre –Además, madre, aquí no estoy más protegida –señaló al oficial en la patrulla comiendo rosquillas.

-Yo la protegeré, lo prometo –interrumpió Edward.

-Iré con ustedes –aclaró Renee tomando su bolso.

 _10:40 am._

-¡Esme! –gritó Renee abrazándola.

-No puedo con todo esto, es demasiado, creo que voy a morir –sollozó Esme entre lágrimas.

-Calma, todo saldrá bien –musitó la señora Dwyer.

-¿Puedo verla? –preguntó Bella antes de ingresar a la habitación.

Esme asintió.

-¿Alice?

-¿Bella, eres tú?

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? –exclamó la joven tapándose la boca al verle los vendaje.

-Quería morir…

-Por favor, Alice, no vuelvas a hacerte daño, te necesito –susurro tomándola de la mano.

Ella asintió.

-He soñado con cupido –admitió Bella.

-¿El psicópata que quiso lastimarte?

-Anthony…

-¿Quién es Anthony?

-¿Recuerdas a Anthony Masen? ¿El obeso con lentes en la escuela? –un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-¿La bola?

Bella asintió.

-¿Él es cupido?

-Estoy segura –exclamó.

-¿Cupido? ¿Estás consiente de lo que dices?

-Intenta vengarse de nosotras… Y está eliminándonos ¡Su firma es –A! Y en el baile recuerdo que le respondí algo como "Me has flechado cupido".

-¿Acaso crees que intenta matarnos por lo que le hicimos?

-Sí, estoy completamente segura. Ya mi padre le ha dicho a la policía. ¿No recuerdas que luego de ese año donde le hicimos pasar un infierno, nunca volvió a la escuela?

Alice asintió –Creí que no había vuelto por vergüenza, todos se habían reído de él esa noche.

-Intentó matarse, lo supe por una profesora. Sentí culpa luego de haberle hecho tanto daño, y pues pregunté como cualquier niña curiosa, pero la respuesta me causó aún más culpa. Y no les comenté porque tenía miedo que creyeran que Anthony me importaba.

-Oh, Bells… Quizás tienes razón, quizás quedó perturbado.

-Estoy segura, puedo sentirlo. Sé que es él.

-¡Joder! ¡Me envió una caja de cupcakes y una nota donde me decía cerdita! Segura estaba vengándose por todas las veces que le había dicho "bola". ¡Y más seguro aún, es que él envió la foto! ¡Pedazo de mierda!

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Tienes razón! ¡La foto!

-¡Pedazo de mierda, bola de grasa! –gritó Alice furiosa.

-Permiso –susurro Edward ingresando –Quería saber cómo estabas…

-Oh, Edward, gracias… pues ahora bien. Llena de medicamentos –confesó calmándose.

-Estábamos hablando de Anthony –le dijo a su comprometido.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas? –preguntó Edward.

-Pues sí, era horrible –aclaró Alice sonriéndose con malicia.

-¡Alice! ¡No digas eso!

-¡El muy hijo de puta me ha estado volviendo loca, Bells! –tosió.

-¿Loca? ¿Por qué? –intrigado preguntó y le entregó un vaso con agua.

-Me ha enviado unos "regalos".

-Alice –susurro luego la voz de Tanya ingresando a la habitación.

-¡Tanya! –exclamó Bella corriendo hacia ella –Lamento lo que sucedió con Kate, lo lamento tanto…

-Yo también –respondió llorando como una niña.

-Yo también lo lamento –sollozó Alice avergonzada.

-Lo sé… sé que lo sientes. No quise tratarte mal en el funeral de Rosalie, yo estaba furiosa porque Kate no aparecía, no quería juzgarte. No debí juzgarte.

Alice estiró su mano y Tanya la tomó con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verlas así –comentó Edward y se retiró de la habitación.

Isabella se sentó en la camilla y acarició el cabello de Alice como signo de cariño, mientras Tanya secaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño? He corrido todo mi maquillaje, parezco una bruja.

-Claro, ahí está –señaló Alice.

 _Cinco minutos más tarde_

-Listo –señaló acercándose a sus amigas.

-Creo que Anthony se está vengando de nosotras –susurro Bella mirando a Tanya.

-¿Qué Anthony?

-Anthony Masen, la bola –aclaró Alice bufando.

-¿Anthony de la escuela? ¿Crees que asesinó a mi hermana?

Bella asintió.

-¿Y a Rosalie?

-Quiere vengarse de nosotras, todo cuadra… su firma es –A. Rosalie apareció muerta en su apartamento, luego Kate en la morgue, y luego ingresó a mi apartamento e intentó matarme. También le envió cartas a Alice, con mensajes horribles. Y ni hablar del mensaje que dejó en mi puerta.

-¿Qué mensaje? –preguntó Alice intrigada.

-"Eres mi favorita" –susurro.

-Él quería besarte a ti, pero Rosalie lo interrumpió esa noche, lo recuerdo bien –interrumpió Alice.

-Los chocolates –recordó Tanya.

-¿Los que contenían gusanos? –exclamó Bella horrorizada.

-¿Se lo has dicho a la policía? –preguntó la joven Denali preocupada.

-Sí, mi padre le informó a Charlie Swan.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, cariño –interrumpió Edward asomándose.

-Pues sí, debería volver a casa. Mi madre está insoportable. Yo no me siento más segura en casa, pero ella sí. Pienso que Anthony podría saber dónde viven mis padres y estoy aterrada.

-Deberías ir a casa de Edward. ¿No es más seguro? –preguntó Alice.

-Mi padre, pues él… no simpatiza demasiado con Edward. Y creo que hasta debe saber dónde vive Edward.

-No velaré a Kate, Felix se está encargando del entierro, no habrá celebración alguna. No me siento preparada para oír el pésame de todos… no quiero –interrumpió Tanya cambiando de tema.

-¿Felix? ¿Has vuelto con él?

-Solo está apoyándome en esto, ha sido muy considerado.

-¿Vives en casa de Felix?

-Sí, estoy viviendo en su casa por ahora, me siento segura a su lado. Me ha controlado bastante, solo he tomado una vez. Y tenemos una patrulla permanente.

-¿Aún lo amas? –interrumpió Alice.

-Pues, eso creo…

-¿Mi madre te avisó, cierto? ¿Te llamó para pedirte que vinieras?

Tanya asintió.

-Esta mañana tu madre llamó a casa y me pidió que viniera a verte. Felix me ayudó a recapacitar sobre nuestra pelea, me dijo que era algo estúpido y más ahora que deberíamos estar unidas.

-No puedo creer que Felix haya dicho algo así… siempre creí que era un cretino –admitió Bella.

-Pues sí, ha cambiado.

-¿Vamos? –interrumpió Renee ansiosa por irse.

-Sí, ahora voy –refunfuñando se despidió de sus amigas con tristeza y les pidió que se cuidaran.

 _19:03 pm._

 _Bip, bip_ ; sonó el teléfono de Bella.

"¿Quieres un beso de las buenas noches? Te envío uno de mi parte. Xoxo –A"

-Ahhhhhh –gritó Bella lanzando el celular al suelo.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué sucede? –gritó Renee corriendo hacia ella con desesperación.

-Anthony… él me envió un mensaje –gritó temblando.

Edward salió de la ducha a las corridas.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Oh dios! –gritó Renee al ver a Edward desnudo.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó tapándose con un cojín.

-¡Anthony está espiándome! ¿Cómo sabe que iba a dormirme? ¡Acaba de verme! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Está fuera! ¡Dile a la policía!

-Llamaré a la policía –exclamó Renee saliendo de la habitación.

-Cariño, cálmate –la tomó en brazos.

-Me encontró ¡te lo dije! –gritó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No te hará daño, te lo prometo! ¡Iremos a otro lugar! ¡Te llevaré a un lugar más seguro!

Rápidamente llegó un segundo patrullero a la casa de los Dwyer.

 _Miércoles 8:00 am._

-He venido porque ella no está segura en casa de sus padres, ¿acaso no lo ha notado? Ese idiota sabe dónde vive, le envió un mensaje muy claro –exclamó Edward furioso.

-He doblado la guardia en su casa. Nada le sucederá. Anthony no podrá tocarla ¿Acaso crees que se arriesgaría a ingresar con tantos policías y con ustedes dentro? –explicó Charlie con una teoría lógica.

-¡Oiga! ¿Acaso han encontrado alguna pista de él? ¿Saben dónde vive? ¿Algo? ¿O al menos están seguros de que Anthony es el asesino?

-Aún no –se lamentó.

-¡Entonces quiero que protejan a Isabella, quiero que la pongan en un lugar seguro! En la casa de sus padres no estará segura.

-Por ahora todo quedará como está –concluyó Charlie abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Si algo le sucede a Isabella, será su culpa! –gritó golpeando la pared.

.

.

.

 _10:15 am._

Sentada en un gran sillón, Tanya sostenía una botella de Whisky.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Felix mirándola.

-Solo estoy oliéndolo –aclaró.

-No me importa –le quitó la botella con mala gana.

-¿Aún me amas? –preguntó la joven intrigada.

-Por favor, Tanya, ahora no…

-Yo solo quiero saber –susurro acercándosele.

Felix la esquivó y se dirigió a la habitación.

-¡Joder! –gritó furiosa y revisó la despensa en busca de alcohol.

Detrás de unas latas había una botella de Tequila.

-¡Bingo!

Destapó la botella y comenzó a beber sin control.

 _13:40 pm._

-¿Te has emborrachado? –exclamó Felix levantando a Tanya del suelo.

-¡Odio mi vida! –chilló.

-Vamos a bañarte –susurro llevándola al baño.

Le quitó la ropa y la colocó en la bañera con agua tibia.

-¡Felix! ¡Hazme el amor! –gritó la joven desde el baño.

Ordenó la ropa de su ex esposa, que estaba toda tirada en el suelo, y descubrió una nota extraña.

" _Sé lo que hiciste"_

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mostrándosela.

-Me lo envió Anthony ésta mañana por fax –jadeó.

-¿Quién mierda es Anthony?

-¡Házmelo! –gimió tocándose.

-Por favor, Tanya, me tienes harto…

-¿Acaso estás con otra?

-¡Dios! ¡Aun no comprendo porque estoy ayudándote! ¡Eres despreciable, Tanya! ¡Ya no te soporto!

-¡Entonces vete! –gritó lanzándole agua.

-Pues sí, me voy, arréglatelas sola. ¡Alcohólica!

Tanya descubrió que las palabras de Felix eran verdaderas, era una borracha despreciable. Rápidamente una catarata de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos.

.

.

.

 _18:55 pm._

-Me duele todo –susurro Alice levantándose de la camilla.

-Camina despacio, con cuidado –comentó Esme sosteniéndola.

-¿Cuándo podré irme a casa?

-Cuando el médico lo crea prudente –aclaró su madre.

-No haré nada, lo prometo, no me lastimaré de nuevo…

Esme asintió.

-Lo prometo, mamá. No me volveré a hacerme daño, quiero irme, me duele todo de estar aquí recostada. Y esa medicación me deja estúpida –señaló.

-Pues, lo hubieras pensado antes, Alice.

-Mamá…

-Por favor, Alice –suplicó su madre para que hiciera silencio.

-¿Mike está en casa?

-Sí, hay una patrulla allí con él –comentó.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche aquí? Tengo miedo, Bells asegura que el asesino es Anthony… Y pues creo que su teoría es bastante acertada.

-¿Anthony?

-Un muchacho de la escuela.

-¿Y porque ese muchacho querría lastimarlas?

-No fuimos muy amables con él –aclaró.

.

.

.

 _Minutos más tarde, la alarma contra incendios se activó en el edificio._

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Esme preocupada mirando a los lados.

-Por favor, mantengan la calma y evacúen el establecimiento –ordenó una enfermera.

El oficial cargó a Alice en brazos y corrió hacia la salida.

Rápidamente un cuerpo de bomberos ingresó al edificio y a los pocos minutos descartaron un incendio.

-Por error se activó la alarma. Por favor todos vuelvan a sus habitaciones –indicó uno de los médicos.

Alice fue llevada a su habitación por los oficiales y la recostaron en la cama.

-Te cambiaré el suero –explicó la enfermera a los pocos minutos.

-Duerme cariño, estaré afuera –comentó luego su madre cobijándola.

 _22:43 pm._

 _Bip, bip;_ sonó su teléfono despertándola.

" _Puedo verte, perra. Ésta es la noche. Te mataré –A"_ ; junto al mensaje estaba adjunto el tema musical "Killing Me Softly" de Frank Sinatra.

-¿Mamá? –susurro asustada –¡Joder! –exclamó rápidamente retorciéndose al sentir una punzada en el estómago.

Se bajó de la camilla y corrió al baño, lanzando el teléfono al suelo.

Un vomito de sangre pura y espesa salió de su boca, se inclinó y la sangre cayó sobre el inodoro.

-Oh por dios –susurro horrorizada.

Con la respiración agitada levantó la vista y notó que en el espejo había una gran –A marcada con labial.

-¿Mamá?! –gritó frenética e intentó levantarse.

Nuevamente un retorcijón en su estómago la hizo vomitar sangre, manchándose toda la bata blanca.

-¡Mamá! –gritó nuevamente entre arcadas.

El dolor era insoportable.

-Ahhhhhh –se quejó y más sangre salió a borbotones de su boca.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó su madre ingresando al baño con desesperación.

-Mamá… creo que me estoy muriendo –susurro la joven y perdió la conciencia.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _Jueves 5:00 am._

-¿Qué le sucedió? –gritó Esme golpeando al médico encargado de su hija.

-Alguien le puso veneno en el suero, no sé cómo… pero… realmente lo lamento –avergonzado bajó la mirada.

-¡No puede decirme solo eso! ¡Mi hija está muerta! –sollozó entre gritos.

-Mamá… cálmate… por favor –susurro Mike con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-La alarma –interrumpió uno de los oficiales recordando el tiempo que pasaron fuera del hospital, tiempo que el asesino aprovechó.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –preguntó Charlie furioso.

-¡Todo es su culpa! ¡No la cuidaron como debían! –gritó Esme desvaneciéndose.

-¡Señora Brandon! –grito Charlie sosteniéndola.

El médico alzó a Esme y la posó sobre una camilla.

-¡Quiero un informe ahora mismo, quiero saber que sucedió! –exigió Charlie a los oficiales que debían cuidar a Alice.

-La alarma contra incendios fue activada, evacuaron el edificio y luego los bomberos llegaron, descartaron un incendio e ingresamos nuevamente. Una enfermera le cambió el suero…

-¿No revisaron la habitación luego del reingreso?

Uno de los oficiales negó.

-Los suspenderé a ambos –aclaró Charlie.

-El médico dice que había veneno en el suero. Aún no identificaron que tipo de veneno, pero le provocó una hemorragia interna –interrumpió Black.

-¡Joder!

-Creo que el señor Cullen tenía razón, deberíamos llevarlas a una casa de seguridad. Solo quedan dos, Tanya Denali e Isabella Dwyer.

-Mañana mismo las trasladaremos a una casa de seguridad, avísales.

.

.

.

 _10:00 am._

-La trasladaremos a una casa de seguridad –explicó Black al padre de Isabella.

-¿Trasladarán a las tres?

-Alice Brandon está muerta –susurro.

-¿Black? –preguntó Edward estirando su mano para saludarlo.

-Señor Cullen, Charlie ha decidido que Isabella irá a una casa de seguridad, tal como usted lo pidió.

-¿Por qué lo ha decidido ahora?

-Alice está muerta –comentó Phil.

-Oh por dios –se cubrió la boca horrorizado.

-¿Qué?! –exclamó Isabella desesperada –Ayer estaba bien, no puede ser, no lo creo.

-Cariño –susurro Edward consolándola.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no la protegieron? ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

 _14:33 pm._

-Quiero ir con Edward –susurro Bella.

-¡No! ¡Yo iré contigo! –furioso su padre la tomó del brazo.

-¡Phil! ¡Cálmate! –suplicó Renee.

-¿Qué me calme?

-Isabella, será mejor que te acompañe tu padre…

-Pero quiero estar con Edward, me siento protegida a su lado. Además tengo miedo que le suceda algo por mi culpa. Y ustedes estarán protegidos, Charlie prometió dejarles una patrulla permanente.

-¡Yo soy tu padre y te protegeré!

-Deberías ir con tu padre –susurro Edward avergonzado por la pelea.

-No –negó la joven.

-¡No seas caprichosa! –gritó Phil frotándose los ojos.

-¡Quiero ir con Edward, ya lo he decidido!

-Irá con él, listo –concluyó Renee intentando calmar a su esposo.

-¡No lo admito! –exclamó Phil sintiéndose despreciado por su hija.

-¡Papá! Al menos despídete de mí –sollozó Bella.

-¡Ya, vete con él! –gritó encerrándose en su habitación.

-Lo lamento tanto… no quería que sucediera esto –Edward se disculpó.

-Todo estará bien, atraparán al maldito y podrán volver a tener una vida normal –susurro su madre abrazándola.

-Dile a papá que lo lamento…

-Lo comprenderá –respondió Renee –Ahora está enfadado, pero luego lo comprenderá.

-Adiós –se despidió Edward tomando los bolsos.

-Cuídala –le pidió Renee luego de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

 _18:00 pm._

-¡Tanya! –gritó Bella corriendo hacia ella.

-Oh, Bells –sollozó la joven.

-Por favor, ingresemos –señaló Black una casa blanca algo antigua y con ventanales enrejados.

El oficial les mostró la cocina y les indicó donde se encontraba la despensa.

-Pueden encontrar todo tipo de comida no perecedera –aclaró.

-¿No hay carne? –exclamó Felix horrorizado.

-¡Felix! –Tanya lo empujó –Adáptate, es una casa de seguridad, no un hotel.

-Las habitaciones están arriba –comentó subiendo –Aquella –señaló mirando a Edward –Es la de ustedes.

-Supongo que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas nosotros ¿verdad? –preguntó Felix ansioso.

-Sí, allí está la suya –señaló al final del pasillo –Y usted aquí –ingresó junto a la joven a su habitación –Las ventanas son seguras, nadie podrá entrar por aquí.

-Pues sí, tan seguras que parece una cárcel –indicó Tanya suspirando.

-Acomódense –exclamó asomándose en el pasillo –Yo dormiré en el sofá de abajo, afuera hay dos patrulleros vigilando. No tengan miedo.

.

.

.

Edward tomó su bolso y comenzó a guardar la ropa en los cajones del aparador.

-¿Qué haces con eso, Ed? –exclamó Bella al ver que sacaba un arma.

-Para protección, no confío en la policía, sabes lo que pasó con Alice, la policía la custodiaba y mira… la mataron de igual forma.

-Tienes razón…

-La dejaré debajo de la cama con su funda. ¿Sabes cómo usarla?

Bella negó.

-Ven, te enseño –susurro.

.

.

.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-¿Y no hay bacon? –preguntó Felix bufando.

-No –negó Black riéndose.

-¿Cómo comeré huevos revueltos sin bacon?

-Tienes otras cosas para comer, Felix –indicó Tanya.

-Esto es una tortura…

-¡Pues, no me hubieras acompañado! –grito Tanya lanzándole el jugo.

-Por favor, calma –suplicó Isabella nerviosa.

Felix furioso se retiró de la mesa.

-Déjalo –exclamó Edward tomando a Tanya del brazo que ya estaba levantándose para seguir discutiendo.

-Desayunemos en paz –le pidió su amiga.

-Está bien –suspiró Tanya sentándose.

 _22:00 pm._

Isabella abrazó a Edward por la espalda.

-Te amo –susurro la joven aferrándose con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti –musitó él dándose la vuelta.

-Oh, Edward –jadeó besándolo con una pasión incontrolable.

Acarició con sus manos suaves y delicadas la bragueta de Edward.

-Me excitas demasiado –gimió endureciéndose.

-Ahhhh –un grito ahogado salió de su boca, cuando Edward introdujo dos dedos en sus bragas para masturbarla.

-Dime que me deseas –susurro en su oído.

-Te deseo, Edward, te deseo como a nadie –jadeó.

-Isabella –mordió su oreja con un gruñido animalesco.

-¡Sus gemidos se oyen desde mi habitación! –exclamó la voz de Tanya.

Las risas de Edward e Isabella inundaron la habitación.

-¿Aún sigue en pie la propuesta? –susurro Bella tocándose el anillo.

-Cuando todo esto termine, serás mi esposa –respondió sonrojado.

Delicadamente se posó sobre él y le desabrochó los jeans.

-Puedo ser muy silenciosa… ¿Y tú?

Edward asintió.

 _Una hora más tarde_

-Me siento protegida a tu lado –susurro Isabella apoyándose en el pecho de Edward.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –se escucharon los gritos de Tanya.

-¿Qué sucede afuera? –exclamó Bella asustada.

Edward tomó el arma y salió a ver.

-¡Me tienes harto, Tanya! ¡Mañana mismo me voy! –le contestó Felix –No entiendo porque te he acompañado.

-¿Qué sucede? –interrumpió Edward atónito.

-Se me ha metido en la cama –bufó Felix –Y está borracha ¿Acaso tienes una botella de alcohol en tu bolso?

-¿Qué está pasando? –corrió Black por las escaleras.

-Nada –gruñó Tanya algo borracha.

-¿Edward? –lo llamó Isabella del otro lado de la puerta.

-Tanya está peleando con Felix, no te preocupes –ingresó en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que Tanya se le metió en la cama y está… algo borracha –explicó.

Isabella abrió los ojos como una lechuza.

-Típico –exclamó.

-Vamos a dormir –ordenó Edward metiéndose en la cama.

.

.

.

 _Sábado 10:00 am._

-¿Edward? ¿Puedes alcanzarme una toalla? –preguntó cerrando el agua –¿Edward?

Bufando salió de la ducha y buscó en el aparador una toalla.

El sonido de una música llamó su atención, conocía esa canción, pero no recordaba donde la había oído.

"Killing me softly with his song, Telling my whole life with his words"; Bella recordó, era Cupido, venía por ella.

-¡Edward! –gritó asomándose por la puerta, pero cupido rápidamente se le vino encima –¡Nooo! –intentó patearlo –¡Anthony! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Por favor, detente! –exclamó luego y ambos cayeron sobre el aparador.

Al rato, Isabella despertó confundida, abrió los ojos y se paralizó por un segundo, cupido estaba desmayado a su lado.

-¿Edward? ¿Tanya? –susurró asustada y notó que cupido comenzaba a moverse con el sonido de su voz.

Rápidamente recordó el arma de su comprometido, se arrastró hacia la cama y revisó con desesperación.

Cupido comenzaba a levantarse, pero no tenía equilibrio.

El corazón de Isabella estaba latiendo más fuerte que nunca.

De repente su mano tocó el arma, le quitó la funda y luego el seguro, apuntó y disparó dos veces sin pensarlo.

Dos balas salieron del arma, advirtiéndole a la policía, que se encontraba fuera, que algo malo sucedía.

Una de las balas impactó en cupido, lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! –gritó la joven poniéndose contra la pared.

-¡Señorita Dwyer! –grito un oficial corriendo hacia ella y le quitó el arma de las manos.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –preguntó desesperada –¿Dónde está?

-¿Cómo ingresó? No lo comprendo –susurro un oficial confundido y le quitó la máscara a cupido para saber si aún estaba vivo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, cupido era Tanya Denali y aún estaba viva.

-Bella –jadeó entre borbotones de sangre que salían de su boca.

-¡Tanya! –exclamó Bella horrorizada al verla morir.

-¡Hombre herido! –exclamó un oficial en la planta baja.

Isabella corrió por las escaleras y descubrió que Edward estaba vivo y que tenía un cuchillo clavado en el pecho.

-¡Edward! –se lanzó sobre él y tomó su mano –¡Es mucha sangre! –sollozó asustada.

-Te amo –susurró cerrando sus ojos.

-¡No! ¡Edward!

-¡Una ambulancia! ¡Ya! –gritó el oficial.

.

.

.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-Quiero ir con él –exclamó la joven queriendo subirse a la ambulancia.

-Debe quedarse aquí –indicó un oficial tomándola del brazo.

-¡Te amo… Edward, te amo! –gritó soltándole la mano.

Al paso de una hora, la casa estaba llena de policías.

-Isabella –se escuchó la voz de Charlie.

-No puedo creer que Tanya hiciera todo esto –sollozó entre lágrimas.

Charlie la abrazó y la hizo subirse a su patrullero.

-¿Sobrevivientes?

-Isabella Dwyer, y supuestamente su novio, Edward Cullen –indicó un oficial.

-¿Black?

-Muerto –respondió Carlisle, el forense, señalando la cocina.

-¿Tanya Denali?

-Murió a los dos o tres minutos desde que oímos el disparo, señor –indicó el oficial que le quitó la máscara.

-¿Su ex esposo? –preguntó luego.

-Lo acribillo en la cama, el Dr. Carlisle calcula que fue el segundo. Primero fue por el oficial Black en la cocina, Edward Cullen en las escaleras y por último la señorita Dwyer en la habitación.

-Mira que he visto cosas terribles, asesinos despiadados, pero… ¿asesinar a su propia hermana? ¿A sus amigas? ¿Y hacerse pasar por un muchacho que buscaba venganza? ¡Qué mujer enferma! –gritó Charlie sorprendido.

-La señorita Dwyer declaró que anoche Tanya peleó con Felix Vulturi, que había bebido y que él prometió que hoy se iría de aquí.

-Adelantó su plan –analizó Charlie.

-¿Qué hará con Isabella Dwyer?

-La llevaré a la comisaría y llamaré a sus padres. Luego le tomaré declaración, no quiero perderme nada y quiero cerrar este caso lo antes posible.

-Ha estado muy inquieta por su novio –aclaró el oficial.

-Averigua que sucedió con él. Y si es que sobrevivió, quiero su declaración lo antes posible. Este caso ya me ha sacado canas verdes.

El oficial asintió.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _Más tarde en la comisaría_

-Estoy bien, mamá –susurro Bella aferrándose a ella.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –exclamó Phil furioso con la policía.

-¡Phil! ¡Ahora no! –gritó Renee refunfuñando –Hay que agradecerle a Dios, que nuestra hija fue protegida.

-¿Te hizo daño, cariño? –Phil revisó a su hija con cautela.

-Estoy bien… no tengo nada. Quiero ver a Edward, él… él estaba…

-¿Qué sucedió con el muchacho? –preguntó Renee a un oficial que pasaba por allí.

-No lo sé, aún no tenemos noticias –comentó.

-Mamá –sollozó la joven.

-Oh cariño, estará bien, Edward estará bien –musitó consolándola.

-¡Swan! –gritó Phil corriendo hacia él en cuanto lo vio ingresar.

-El muchacho está bien, sobrevivió –aclaró rápidamente.

Phil suspiró.

-¿Qué hay de Tanya? ¿Está muerta?

-Sí, ya se encuentra en la morgue –explicó.

-¡Maldita! ¿Cómo pudo matar a sus propias amigas? ¿A su hermana? –Phil estaba horrorizado.

-Terrible –susurro Charlie –Debo tomarle declaración a Isabella, ¿cree que esté en condiciones?

-Supongo –respondió.

.

.

.

-Por favor, siéntate –le señaló una silla.

-Charlie –susurro la joven –Quiero ver a Edward, es lo único que necesito, quiero saber si está bien.

-Él está bien… no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Necesito que hagas tu declaración, necesito comprender todo, tenemos que darle un cierre a este caso –interrumpió.

Bella asintió.

-¿Luego podré ir a verlo?

-Claro que sí.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió al oficial Black –apenada le dio su pésame.

-Yo también lo lamento –respondió Charlie con sus ojos humedecidos.

Luego la joven declaró por un par de horas y la liberaron para que fuera a visitar a su prometido.

-Edward –susurro mirándolo a través de un vidrio.

-Mañana podrá hablar con él, ahora está muy sedado –explicó el médico.

-¿Sobrevivirá, cierto?

-Sí, aún está débil, pero sobrevivirá.

-Gracias a Dios –susurro Renee rezando.

.

.

.

 _Al cabo de una semana_

-¡Al fin! –exclamó Charlie Swan cerrando el expediente del caso.

-¿Quiere un café, señor? –preguntó un oficial ingresando a su oficina.

Asintió.

-¿Ha cerrado el caso de cupido?

-Sí, al fin caso cerrado –suspiró.

.

.

.

 _Cinco meses más tarde_

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la psiquiatra? –preguntó Edward abriéndole la puerta del coche.

-Bien, me ha reducido la medicación –explicó contenta.

-Vas a ver que muy pronto volverá todo a la normalidad –susurró.

-¿Y? ¿Mañana nos mudamos? –preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí, cariño –asintió tomándole la mano con fuerza.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-¿Crees que vaya a necesitar esto? –le preguntó a su madre.

-No creo cariño, no lleves tantas cosas, no tendrás donde ponerlas.

-La casa es bastante grande –aclaró.

-Aun así, no la llenes de porquerías –exclamó.

Bella bufó y posó la caja en el suelo.

Dudó por unos segundos y luego decidió llevarla de igual forma, podía ponerla en el ático, no tenía por qué hacer espacio en los armarios, además uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar algo de cotillón. ¿Cierto?

-Soy una maldita acumuladora –susurro para sí misma.

En cuanto terminaron de cargar el camión, se dirigieron a la casa nueva donde iba a vivir con Edward, su futuro esposo.

-Tienes demasiadas cajas –bufó Phil bajándolas del camión.

-¡No te quejes! ¡Tú te ofreciste a venir! –gritó Isabella poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Pero qué lugar más hermoso –comentó Renee ingresando.

Edward sonrió.

-Hola cariño –saludó Bella a su prometido con un beso.

-Por lo que veo, la casa quedará pequeña con tantas cosas –ironizó.

-Mujeres, unas acumuladoras –comentó Phil riéndose.

-¿Cotillón? –preguntó Edward mirando una de las cajas.

-¡Ya! ¡No se burlen! –gritó Bella furiosa empujándolos.

.

.

.

-Espero que pasen una hermosa noche –susurro Renee despidiendo a su hija.

-Gracias, mamá.

-¿Tienes la medicación, cierto?

Ella asintió.

-¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? Podemos pedir pizza –interrumpió Edward.

-La primera noche debe ser de ustedes –aclaró Renee guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Mamá! –la joven se sonrojó.

-Ya, ya, vamos –gritó Phil subiéndose al camión.

-¿Estás feliz? –preguntó Edward tomándola de la mano.

-Muy –musitó sonriéndole.

-¿Pizza?

-Me parece perfecto –suspiró colgándose de su cuello.

-Te amo, Isabella Dwyer –con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen –replicó ella sellando sus palabras con un beso apasionado.

.

.

.

 _22:33 pm._

-Buenas noches –susurro Edward tapándola con una frazada.

-Buenas noches, cariño –respondió cerrando sus ojos.

-Isabella –susurró una voz que la despertó.

-¿Edward? –preguntó la joven levantándose de la cama.

-Isabella –se volvió a oír.

-¿Quién está ahí? –gritó la joven aterrada.

-Isabella –la voz provenía del baño.

La joven tomó el bate de béisbol de su novio y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con su amiga Rosalie muerta.

-Noooooo –gritó temblando.

-Isabella –susurró la voz nuevamente.

Al voltear, Tanya la tomó del cuello.

-Ahhhhhhhh –forcejeó para soltarse.

-¡Isabella! ¡Despierta! ¡Isabella! –Edward intentaba despertarla desesperado.

-Nooooooo –despertó gritando.

-Cariño, tranquila, aquí estoy, nada malo sucede, cálmate –intentó calmarla tomándola de los brazos.

-He tenido un sueño horrible, otra vez… Tanya… ella…

-Ella está muerta –aclaró Edward.

Bella asintió.

-¡Nada malo sucederá! ¡Lo prometo!

-No estoy mejorando –susurró.

-Sí, si lo estás, has mejorado mucho, por favor, sal adelante por mí.

-¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Por qué no querría?

-¡Estoy completamente loca, Edward!

-¡No digas eso, no te lo permito! –exclamó furioso.

-No volveré a ser la Isabella que conociste –aclaró.

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz –tragó saliva –Y si no logró hacerte feliz, entonces, mi vida no tiene sentido, cariño.

Asintió avergonzada.

-Ahora intenta descansar, estaré aquí a tu lado abrazándote –prometió.

Posó su rostro en el pecho de Edward e intentó dormirse.

.

.

.

 _8:00 am._

-¿Quieres? –preguntó Edward ofreciéndole café.

-Un poco –susurró refregándose los ojos.

-Tengo que ir al trabajo, discúlpame por dejarte todo esto así –señaló las cajas en el suelo del living.

-Está bien, son mis cosas, no tienes por qué sentirse culpable… traje demasiado, mi madre tenía razón…

-Si me necesitas, llámame, vendré corriendo por ti –la despidió con un beso.

-Lo sé –asintió –Te amo –gritó antes de que éste cruzara la puerta.

-Te amo –respondió él.

-A ver, a ver, que dilema. ¿Por dónde comienzo? –se preguntó a sí misma mirando las cajas –Ropa –decidió rápidamente.

Al cabo de dos horas y media terminó de acomodar toda la ropa en el armario y el aparador de la habitación.

-Tengo demasiado… Edward me matará –susurró dándose cuenta que su ropa acaparaba todo el armario –Que vergüenza…

Más tarde, se dirigió al estudio y comenzó a acomodar sus libros, que eran cientos.

 _13:00 pm._

Al mediodía comió unas tostadas con queso, miró algo de televisión y al rato siguió ordenando sus porquerías.

-¿Dónde te meteré? –preguntó mirando la caja de cotillón.

Caminó por el pasillo buscando un ático, todas las casas tenían ático.

-¿Ático, donde estás?

Bufó furiosa al no encontrarlo.

"¿Dónde está el ático? –Bells"; le envió a su prometido.

"No hay ático, cariño –Edward"; respondió él.

-¡Joder! Tendré que llevar todo esto a casa de mi madre –exclamó furiosa dejando la caja de cotillón a un lado.

.

.

.

 _19:00 pm._

-¿Qué te pareció? –señaló la carne con verduras que había preparado.

-Exquisito –exclamó él besándola en la mejilla.

-Creo que le falta sal, ¿no crees?

-No creo –negó.

-¿Seguro?

Asintió riéndose.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Algo –susurró sirviéndose una copa de vino.

-No deberías beber, la medicación….

-Solo una noche –aclaró.

-Está bien –levantó su copa –Un brindis por nosotros.

-Por nosotros –brindó y recordó las palabras de Alice cuando brindaron por un año lleno de sorpresas, el rostro se le transfiguró.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó notando la incomodidad de su novia.

-Recordé algo –respondió con frialdad.

-¿Algo malo?

-No tiene importancia –aclaró su voz intentando no hablar del tema.

-¿Te sientes cómoda aquí?

-Sí –afirmó levantando los platos.

-Bells –la tomo del brazo –Dime que sucede –suplicó.

-Habíamos brindado por un año lleno de sorpresas, y sí que lo fue –comentó.

-¿Quiénes?

-Con ellas, esa noche, en la cena de año nuevo –explicó.

-Oh cariño, lo lamento tanto –la consoló con un abrazo.

-Perdóname, no quiero entristecerte –se disculpó avergonzada.

-Todo lo que quieras decirme, lo escucharé –exclamó –¿Comprendido?

-Sí –sonrió sintiendo una inmensa suerte de tener a Edward a su lado.

.

.

.

 _Unas semanas más tarde_

-Le he aumentado la medicación nuevamente –explicó la psiquiatra a Renee.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Pero acaso no estaba mejorando?

-Eso creí, pero en cuanto reduje la medicación volvieron los sueños, y esos sueños la vuelven propensa a una depresión –explicó.

-¿Cree que vivir con Edward sea bueno para su salud? Estoy preocupada.

-Ella lo ama, se lo puedo asegurar, vive hablando de él. Y necesita intentar al menos hacer una vida normal.

-Lo entiendo –asintió Renee.

.

.

.

Iabella notó que el suelo del estudio rechinaba.

-Estúpida madera –se quejó golpeándolo.

Un sonido a hueco llamó su atención.

Se agachó y corrió la alfombra, para su sorpresa descubrió una pequeña puerta.

¡Era un sótano! ¿Acaso Edward no había notado que había un sótano aquí?; pensó para sí misma.

Bajó dos escalones y agachó la cabeza, no tenía más de un metro treinta de alto ese diminuto sótano.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó al golpearse con una caja en el suelo.

Claramente la oscuridad la asustaba un poco, asique decidió tomar la caja y volver a subir. Como el dicho dice, **la curiosidad mató al gato**. Y si, la curiosidad la invadió e intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con cinta de embalaje.

Tomó de la cocina un cuchillo y la abrió.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando vio una foto suya, era obvio, esa caja le pertenecía a Edward.

-¿Qué? –se preguntó al ver una foto de Kate debajo de la suya.

Y otra de Alice, de Tanya y Rosalie.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamó y comenzó a sacar todo con desesperación.

"Matrimonio muere en accidente automovilístico"; el titular de un diario.

"El matrimonio Masen murió esta mañana en un accidente automovilístico por una falla en sus frenos"; leyó.

-No –negó soltando el diario aterrada por descubrir que más había en esa caja –No, él no… no…

Luego encontró una foto de ella y sus amigas en la fiesta de la escuela –Nooooo –gritó haciéndola un bollo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Corrió a la cocina y tomó un Valium para tranquilizarse.

-No –sollozó dándose cuenta que Edward era Anthony, no había otra explicación.

Volvió al estudio y siguió revisando, la curiosidad por saber la verdad la estaba matando.

Tenía cientos de fotos de ella en la época escolar, y otras más de su vida… la había seguido estos veinte años.

-Edward –susurro sin poder creer todo lo que estaba viendo –¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué mentiste? –se quejó furiosa.

¿Por qué no le había dicho que era Anthony? ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Por qué cuando ella pensó que Anthony era el asesino, él no dijo la verdad? ¿Acaso él cometió todos esos crímenes?; pensó comenzando a hilar la historia.

-Él es cupido –cayó rápidamente en la cuenta, Tanya no era la culpable y la había matado, había matado a su amiga –Oh por dios –gritó desesperada.

-Isabella –susurró Edward atónito en la puerta del estudio.

-No te oí entrar –se paralizó al verlo.

El rostro de Edward cambió por completo al ver que Isabella había descubierto la caja con sus pertenencias más privadas.

-¿Por qué la abriste? –preguntó con un tono suave.

-Lo… lo… lamento –tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué? –gritó furioso.

-Yo solo… lo lamento, Anthony –susurro temblando.

-¡No me digas Anthony! –grito furioso golpeando la pared.

-Oh dios –sollozó Bella tapándose la boca.

-Hice todo por ti, Isabella –jadeó entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé… lo sé –estiró su mano para calmarlo, estaba aterrada pero tenía que mantenerse lúcida, si Edward era el asesino podía perder el control y matarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –preguntó Edward irónicamente.

-Nada… yo solo… podemos cenar si quieres –tragó saliva.

-¿Cenar?

-¿No tienes hambre?

-¿Intentas manipularme? ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

-¿Manipularte? ¿Por qué?

-Sé que me tienes miedo, Isabella, estás temblando –aclaró con una mirada penetrante.

-Es solo que… me tomaste por sorpresa… yo creí que nos decíamos todo –susurró.

-Si te hubiera dicho todo, no podría haber cumplido mi plan –respondió.

-¿Tu plan?

-Sabes que lo merecían… ¡lo merecían! –gritó luego apretando sus dientes.

-No te reconozco –sollozó.

-¿Acaso crees que Rosalie era una buena amiga? –preguntó con ironía.

Bella asintió algo incomoda.

-¿Segura? –exclamó tomándola del brazo.

-No lo sé –respondió ella temiendo por su vida.

-La maldita zorra se me insinuó esa noche en la muestra de arte –explicó.

-No… era no lo haría…

-¿No crees en mí?

-Me has mentido demasiado, Edward.

-Decía que era demasiado para ti –aclaró su voz.

-¿Por eso la mataste?

-¡Tú sabes porque la he matado! ¡Era una maldita!

-Lo… lamento – tartamudeó llorando como un bebé recién nacido.

La tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta el living, donde puso un disco de Frank Sinatra.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó forzándola.

Ella asintió intentando relajarse.

" _I heard she sang a good song, I heard she had a style._

 _And so I came to see her and listen for a while._

 _And there she was this young girl, a stranger to my eyes"_ ; sonó la música.

-Toda mi vida pensé en hacer lo que hice… lo planeé cada momento. Cada día de mi vida. Pero cuando te ví, todo se desmoronó… mi plan ya no tenía el mismo significado. No podía lastimarte. No a ti, Isabella.

-¿Por qué intentaste lastimarme en mi departamento? ¿Por qué me enviaste ese mensaje tan aterrador? Y luego me atacaste en la casa de seguridad ¿verdad? –preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos, ojos que ahora le recordaban a Anthony.

-Solo quería asustarte… hubiera sido sospechoso que buscara a todas, menos a ti ¿no crees? Por esa causa no busqué demasiado a Tanya, quería incriminarla desde el día uno. Sabía que estaba arruinada, depresiva, alcohólica y llena de resentimientos hacia Felix, su ex esposo. Luego te envié el mensaje mientras me duchaba para que Charlie al final nos trasladara a otro lugar. Y cuando estábamos en la casa de seguridad, con Tanya, el plan perfecto estaba en mis manos, te ataqué para que luego te deshicieras de ella, debía hacerlo cariño.

-La asesiné por tu culpa –sollozó.

-Nunca quise lastimarte, Bells, nunca –aclaró –¿Me darías un beso? –preguntó luego con una mirada tierna.

-Sí –respondió ella con algo de asco.

-Claro que sí, claro que me darás un beso… Ahora no están tus amigas para detener nuestro amor –deliró besándola.

-Edward –susurró empujándolo, estaba ahogándola.

-Dime –le acarició el rostro.

-¿No me harás daño, verdad?

-Depende de ti –respondió volviéndose frío.

Bailaron hasta que la música acabó.

-¿Por qué esa música? ¿Qué significa para ti? –intrigada por saber qué significado le encontraba a esa canción que usó para aterrarla dos veces.

-Killing me softly –cantó cerrando sus ojos –Matándome suavemente –aclaró luego.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? –interrumpió.

-No –negó mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Harás la cena?

-No tengo hambre –comentó alejándose.

-Pero yo sí –infirió.

La miró de mala gana y se acercó nuevamente.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, Isabella, tú y tus amigas hicieron de mi vida un infierno… ¡un infierno!

-Lo sé… discúlpame. Me arrepiento de todo, Edward.

-¿Acaso no te he disculpado? Aquí estás, ¡mírate! ¡Vivita y coleando!

-Pero sigues recriminándome lo que sucedió hace veinte años. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-¡Veinte años buscando vengarme de ti, de ellas! ¡Y lo hice! ¡Las asesiné! Pero no podía hacerte daño a ti, no podía… no puedo acabar con mi plan, Isabella.

-No lo hagas… no acabes con tu plan. Podemos ser felices –mintió.

-Pero me descubriste… ¿Por qué tuviste que hurgar en mis cosas? –gritó zafado.

Una catarata de lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bella.

-Puedo olvidar lo que ví, lo prometo… lo olvidaré. Volveremos a ser los mismos de antes –suplicó.

-¿De antes? ¿Antes cuándo? ¿Cuándo me rechazaste como Anthony? ¿O cuando me deseaste como Edward?

Isabella tragó saliva y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, notando que Edward estaba muy violento.

-¡Dime!

-Yo sigo amándote…

-¡No mientas! ¡Puedo oler tu miedo! ¡Me desprecias! ¡Di la verdad!

-Te amo –sollozó entre lágrimas.

-¡Mientes! –gritó empujándola y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa del comedor.

.

.

.

Entre abrió sus ojos y notó que estaba de pie sobre un taburete, intentó moverse, pero notó que algo la sostenía, tocó su cuello, tenía una soga enredada.

-Edward –con su respiración entrecortada susurro su nombre.

-Shhhhh –escuchó detrás.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? ¡Por favor, Edward, no lo hagas!

-Tú les dirás a todos, les dirás quién soy, y lo que he hecho, lo sé, Isabella, te conozco… Me tienes miedo.

-Te amo, Edward… Te amo –exclamó y éste le quitó el taburete que la salvaba de ahorcarse –No –suplicó intentando con sus manos aflojar la soga.

-Lo lamento tanto –sollozó Edward –Solo quería ser feliz contigo –gritó furioso.

De repente Isabella dejó de moverse, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose, el oxígeno dejaba de fluir hacia su cerebro.

-¡Lo lamento! –gritó Edward lanzándose al suelo.

 _Minutos más tarde_

-Está muerta, se suicidó –gritó llamando a la policía.

-Cálmese, señor –respondió una voz femenina –¿Quién se suicidó?

-Mi novia… se colgó –susurró.

-Enviaré una ambulancia lo antes posible, ¿está seguro que está muerta? ¿Intentó resucitarla?

-No respira –respondió.

Rápidamente llegó una ambulancia y dos patrulleros a la vivienda.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor? –preguntó el enfermero tomándole a Isabella los signos vitales.

-No lo sé… llegué del trabajo y la encontré colgada –señaló la soga que colgaba de la viga –La saqué a penas la ví, pero ella ya estaba muerta –mintió descaradamente.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? –preguntó el oficial.

-Tomaba anti depresivos, estaba en tratamiento psiquiátrico –aclaró secando sus lágrimas.

-Está muerta, no hay más remedio –susurro el enfermero al oficial.

.

.

.

 _Al día siguiente_

-Que Dios la tenga en la gloria –exclamó el sacerdote dándole un cierre al funeral.

Edward se acercó al cajón y acarició el rostro de Isabella.

-Perdóname, cariño –susurro en su oído y escondió debajo del cuerpo de la joven un llavero que usaba de niño, un llavero con su inicial –A.

-Lo lamento mucho –se escuchó la voz de Charlie Swan hablando con Renee a un costado.

-Oficial –se dirigió a él con cautela.

-Vengo a darles mis condolencias, lo lamento realmente –susurró apenado.

-Se lo agradezco…

-Oh Edward –sollozó Renee aferrándose a él.

-Me siento roto, siento que algo en mí ha muerto –confesó él.

-Sabes que siempre, siempre, podrás venir a casa a visitarnos –aclaró luego tomándolo de la mano.

Más tarde, Edward caminó por el cementerio sin rumbo alguno, ya no sabía que debía hacer, todo había acabado, y de la peor forma, tuvo que matar a Isabella, sabiendo así, que había acabado con su venganza.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

Nota de autora

¿Se esperaban éste final? ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero sus reviews. La próxima semana subiré un outtake ¿Qué les gustaría leer ahí?

Gracias por seguir esta historia que tanto disfruté escribiendo.


	10. Outtake – Parte I

**Outtake – Parte I**

 _Edward POV_

Tenía todo planeado, sabía todo de ellas. Durante veinte años planee este día, el día donde las re-encontraría cara a cara.

Hace cuatro años comencé a trabajar en una empresa constructora, comencé como obrero, pero fui escalando poco a poco, hasta llegar a jefe de obras. Sabía que un día podría verlas en persona nuevamente, luche cada día, cada hora, para escalar en el trabajo, llegando muy lejos, ganándome una reputación intachable. Gracias a mi posición conseguí contactarme con el jefe, Garret, la cabeza de compañía y novio de Kate Denali, del cual actualmente era íntimo amigo.

Hoy la empresa brindaba una fiesta, la inauguración del edificio más lujoso en Los Ángeles, estaba ansioso, sabía que ellas estarían allí, era mi oportunidad para verlas, para dar pie a mi venganza.

-Ven cariño, debo presentarte a alguien, Edward Cullen –susurró Garret acercándome a Kate, su comprometida.

-Encantada –estiró su mano y la estreché.

Repulsión era lo que sentía al verla. Repulsión.

-¡Kate! –un chillido agudo me dejó sordo.

Rosalie Hale, la estúpida blonda engreía que se creía mejor que todos.

-Hola –me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y me retraje –Auch ¿es tímido? –preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su coqueteo me daba asco, un sabor amargo subió hacia mi garganta, tenía ganas de vomitar. La odiaba con toda el alma.

-No lo molestes, Rose –interfirió Garret furioso.

-Llegó mi hermana con su esposo –señaló Kate.

Ahí estaba Tanya Denali, vestida como una señora de clase alta y una sonrisa brillante de punta a punta al lado de su esposo, el típico macho americano que la engañaba en la intimidad.

-Él es Edward Cullen –me presentó a su hermana.

-Tanya Denali –susurró ella sonriéndome y tomó una copa de champagne que le ofreció un camarero –Él mi esposo, Felix –comentó luego acercándolo a la fuerza.

-Un gusto –estreché su mano falsamente.

La observé, intentaba disimular el asco que sentía por ella pero se me era imposible.

-Iré al baño –le comenté a Garret en el oído.

Él asintió.

Caminando hacia el baño me topé con Alice Brandon, secretaria de Garret, apenas me la había cruzado dos o tres veces.

-Ten más cuidado –exclamó la delgada anoréxica.

¿Acaso siempre tenía que ser una maldita perra? ¡Maldición! La furia dentro de mí estaba consumiéndome. Quería golpearla el en rostro, quería asesinarla ahí mismo. Pero respiré profundo e intenté ignorarla. Ingresé al baño, me mojé el rostro y respiré hondo antes de salir.

-Todo saldrá bien, pagarán por lo que me hicieron, las haré trizas –susurré en voz baja mirando mi reflejo.

Me acomodé la corbata y caminé hacia Garret nuevamente.

-Hola –susurro una voz dulce y femenina detrás de mí, volteé, era ella, Isabella Dwyer.

-Hola –tartamudee nervioso.

-Isabella –se presentó.

-Edward –estreché su mano y pude sentirlo, mis sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado, la amaba con locura.

Oh por dios, mi plan pendía de un hilo.

Me sonrió con picardía y luego saludó a sus amigas.

Nervioso caminé hacia la barra y me pedí un Vodka.

-¿Bebida blanca? –susurró Bella acercándose.

-¿Qué? –pregunté volteando.

-¿Bebida blanca? –señaló mi vaso.

-Ups –sonreí nervioso.

-¿No te agradan las fiestas, verdad?

-No mucho –susurré bebiendo.

-Pues a mí tampoco me agradan estas cosas –señaló –Una cerveza –le pidió al cantinero.

Aclaré mi voz –¿Amiga de Garret?

-Amiga de su novia –aclaró sonriéndome.

Su sonrisa me perturbaba, quería besarla, besar esos labios rosados tal como aquel día.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó suspirando.

-No… yo… no bailo –aclaré nervioso.

-¿Seguro? –mordió su labio inferior.

Su coqueteo me debilitaba.

Imposible, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no podía quererla, tenía que matarla, tenía que vengarme.

Rápidamente intenté recordar aquellas palabras suyas, palabras que iban a herirme y me harían resistir ante sus encantos.

 _Pues cupido, a mí me has flechado_

Ella me desprecia, ella me desprecia; pensé una y otra vez.

Sonaba "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" de Usher.

-Por favor –suplicó saltando –Pasaremos más rápido el tiempo.

-No soy muy bueno para eso –susurré evitando tener contacto físico con ella.

Me tomó de la mano y sentí un nudo en el corazón, no podía lastimarla, no a ella. Mi venganza comenzaba a desmoronarse.

-Solo un tema, solo uno –suplicó.

-Okey –me aflojé y bailé un poco, era terriblemente malo, parecía un maldito robot.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Garret detrás de mí.

-Vete a la mierda –bufé empujándolo.

Isabella me hizo girar y luego se pegó a mi cuerpo tomándome de la cintura.

-¿Te diviertes? –me preguntó en el oído.

Asentí.

-No soy muy buena bailarina ¿cierto? –se burló de sí misma.

-Si lo eres –la elogié ¡mierda!

Se sonrojó –Eres simpático –mordió su labio inferior.

-Y tu… tan hermosa –me mordí la lengua luego de decirlo.

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

-Oh, gracias. Tú también –respondió mirándome fijamente.

Okey, ella coqueteaba conmigo y yo con ella. Esto se salía de control. No podía seguir aquí, no podía seguir hablando con ella, esto iba a arruinar todos mis planes.

Giré y comencé a alejarme, parecía cobarde ¿o lo era? Daba igual, necesitaba escapar.

-No te vayas –suplicó sosteniéndome del brazo –Quédate un poco más –hizo puchero con sus labios.

-Isabella… yo… no puedo –me solté.

-¿He dicho algo incorrecto?

Negué –Claro que no, es solo que… estas fiestas…

-Lo sé –palmeó mi hombro –¿Una caminata quizás? –preguntó luego.

-¿Caminata?

-Como amigos, ya sabes –se sonrió.

-Claro, amigos –susurré riéndome.

No podía evitarlo, ella me tenía en la palma de su mano.

-Me encantaría caminar contigo –terminé aceptando su propuesta, salimos de la inauguración y caminamos hacia una plaza que quedaba a tres calles.

-Y dime, Edward ¿Naciste en Los Ángeles? –preguntó.

-No, mis padres se mudaron aquí cuando tenía quince –mentí.

-¿Originario de…?

-Tennessee –aclaré.

-¡Oh, siempre he querido conocer Tennessee! –exclamó entusiasmada.

-¿Sí?

-Mi madre es originaria de Memphis –comentó –¿Vamos? –preguntó luego señalando un gazebo*.

Corrió hacia él y se sacó los zapatos de tacón.

Me sonreí, parecía una niña.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó moviéndose como si hubiera música.

-No hay música –susurré.

-¿Y eso que? –se puso de puntilla y levantó su vestido, parecía un cisne, se veía mágica, me deslumbraba.

-Pareces un cisne –comenté petrificado con mis ojos fijos en ella.

Estiró su mano y caminé hacia ella –Baila conmigo –me pidió con una sonrisa.

La tomé de la mano y la hice girar.

-Me gustan tus ojos –se acercó –Y tu cabello –me sonrojé –Y tu sonrisa –besó mi mejilla.

La amaba con locura, estaba loco por ella.

-¿Me permitirías darte un beso? –pregunté acariciando su mejilla tibia y rosada.

Asintió.

Besé sus labios, algo que había anhelado toda mi vida.

.

.

.

*Gazebo: Un gazebo es un pabellón de planta simétrica, generalmente hexagonal o circular, que comúnmente se encuentra en los parques, jardines, y en áreas públicas.


	11. Outtake – Parte II

**Outtake – Parte II**

 _Edward POV_

 **Muerte de Rosalie**

Me coloqué la máscara de cupido, forcé la entrada e ingresé a su apartamento, la estúpida música de Rihanna estaba sonando.

Quité la música y coloqué el cd que había llevado, una copia del tema musical "Killing Me Softly" de Frank Sinatra.

Preparé mi arco y me dirigí al baño, la escuché quejándose por la música.

-¿Alistair? –preguntó al verme.

Negué con la cabeza mientras levantaba la flecha lista para clavársela en el estómago.

-¡Ayuda! –gritó y disparé la primer flecha dejándola paralizada.

Tenía una sensación increíble dentro de mí, se parecía a un orgasmo.

-Ayuda –susurraron sus labios intentando quitarse la flecha, y volví a disparar, ésta vez sintiéndome poderoso, tenía su vida en mis manos –Por favor –suplicó y no tuve piedad, ella no la había tenido conmigo, era una maldita bruja.

Levanté el arco y lancé la última flecha, clavándosela en la frente.

Rosalie Hale estaba muerta.

Suspiré y me acerqué a su cuerpo, estaba muerta, parte de su cerebro salía por detrás de su cabeza.

Con los guantes puestos toque su estómago, manchándome de su sangre, con la cual marque en la pared una gran –A.

.

.

.

 **Muerte de Kate**

Isabella iba a cenar con las hermanas Denali, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para dejarle un regalito a Kate.

Le envié una copia de la foto de Alice con su prometido en el coche, follando, por supuesto.

La observé cuando salió de la casa furiosa, sabía que cometería una locura, la conocía demasiado, subió al coche de Tanya y se dirigió a casa de Garret, donde gritó como una desquiciada.

Planeaba matarla en la carretera cuando volviera a su casa, pero hubo un cambio de planes, la habían llamado de la morgue.

La seguí hasta allí, salté el alambrado, me coloqué la máscara e ingresé, si tenía la oportunidad debía matarla allí mismo, era el perfecto lugar para esconder un cadáver.

Le envié un mensaje de texto " _Ahora eres mía, xoxo –A"_ ; para ponerla algo nerviosa, y claro, funcionó, estaba furiosa y cegada por el engaño de Garret y su amiga Alice.

Coloqué el disco con el tema de Frank Sinatra una vez más y me hice presente ante ella, estaba confundida, no sabía si se trataba de una broma.

Me sentía estupendo, una adrenalina invadió mi cuerpo.

Saqué mi cuchillo mientras me preguntaba quién era, comenzó a correr, pero la alcancé, tiré de su cabello y la golpee contra la pared, desmayándola.

Rápidamente me asomé para verificar que el tipo de seguridad no la hubiese odio, la cargué en brazos y la metí en una bolsa forense.

Luego le pegué unas cachetadas para que despertara, quería que sintiera cada corte, quería que sufriera tanto como yo había sufrido con su desprecio.

Despertó confundida y notó que estaba dentro de una bolsa forense, desesperada suplicó por su vida, pero corté su garganta salpicando mi máscara.

Me quité la máscara, toqué la sangre sintiendo un poder inmenso. Luego cerré la bolsa y la coloqué en el depósito de cadáveres. Hice mi marca, y caminé hacia la puerta trasera, por donde escapé.

.

.

.

 **Muerte de Alice**

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil encontrar el momento para deshacerme de Alice, debía hacerlo rápido, la policía ya estaba detrás de mí, tenía que culpar a Tanya antes de que descubrieran mi verdadera identidad.

Me dirigí al hospital y activé la alarma contra incendios.

Evacuaron el edificio y tomé la oportunidad para colocarle al suero, que se encontraba sobre la mesada de su habitación, un ácido que la destrozaría de adentro hacia fuera. Al final y al cabo estaba haciéndole un favor, había intentado matarse, pero no lo había logrado, porque yo tenía que hacerlo por ella, yo tenía que ser quién le quitara la vida.

Me escondí dentro del baño de la habitación mientras los bomberos revisaban las instalaciones, y aproveche para escribir con su labial una gran –A en el espejo.

Cuando escuché un total y completo silencio salí de la habitación y me quedé encerrado en un baño del pasillo, esperando para mandarle el mensaje a la hora correcta.

" _Puedo verte, perra. Ésta es la noche. Te mataré –A"_ ; le envié con la canción de Frank Sinatra adjunta para que se deleitara con buena música.

Sabía que estaría muriendo, ese suero ya debía estar haciendo efecto. No había forma de salvarla, iba a morir, tenía todo calculado.

Salí del baño y sentí unos gritos al final del pasillo, era Esme, la madre de Alice, al final esa perra había muerto. Sonreí y caminé hacia la salida como si nada hubiera sucedido.

.

.

.

 **Muerte de Tanya**

Su muerte tenía que ser creíble, una vez dentro de la casa de seguridad, esperé la situación perfecta para atacar.

Tanya había peleado con Felix la noche anterior, debía actuar ahora, era el momento, podía sentirlo, la coartada perfecta.

Primero me deshice de Black, era mi mayor rival, pero antes verifiqué que Bella estuviera dormida. Lo apuñalé en la cocina por detrás y esperé a que muriera.

-Edward ¿Por qué? –susurró escupiendo sangre mientras limpiaba mi cuchillo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Tanya, debía desmayarla de alguna forma para que luego Bella terminara el trabajo por mí.

-¿Edward? –susurró confundida al verme ingresar a su habitación.

-Dime Anthony –contesté golpeándola contra la pared.

-Fe…. Felix –jadeó desmayándose.

Pasé por la habitación y escuché que Isabella ya había despertado.

-¿Cariño? –pregunté asomándome.

-Me daré una ducha –exclamó, suspiré y corrí hacia la habitación de Felix con mi traje de cupido.

Me incliné sobre él y comencé a apuñalarlo con rabia, debía parecer que Tanya lo había hecho. No tuvo tiempo ni de decir una palabra, lo maté demasiado rápido.

Tomé el cd de Frank Sinatra y coloqué "Killing Me Softly" en el reproductor del comedor, se escuchaba en toda la casa.

Escuché a Isabella llamarme, me pedía una toalla.

Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación, vestido de Cupido, necesitaba noquearla, dejarla indefensa al menos unos minutos para luego mover a Tanya a su lado.

Cuando la tomé, Isabella gritó mi nombre verdadero pidiéndome que me detuviera. Forcejeamos y caímos sobre el aparador.

Me levanté dolorido y caminé hacia la habitación donde había encerrado a Tanya por si despertaba.

Le coloqué la túnica negra, la máscara y la dejé a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Bella. Estaba seguro que al despertar dispararía el arma, yo le había enseñado a usarla.

Piqué a Bella un poco y noté que comenzaba a reaccionar.

Bajé las escaleras tomé un cuchillo y esperé a sentir el disparo para clavármelo.

Escuché dos disparos, clavé el cuchillo en mi estómago y me lancé al suelo, la policía intentaba tirar la puerta abajo.

Ví cuando los policías se dirigían al primer piso, sonreí, sabía que mi plan había salido a la perfección, o al menos eso esperaba.

Segundos después Isabella estaba a mi lado intentando contener la sangre que salía a borbotones de mi cuerpo. Pero sabía que no moriría, sabía dónde debía apuñalarme para sobrevivir.

-Te amo –susurré perdiendo la conciencia y escuché a lo lejos su voz llamándome.

Mi venganza estaba casi cumplida, pero no podía terminarla, no podía dañar a Bella, ella finalmente me amaba.

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora_

Finalmente subí el último capítulo, un outtake de cada muerte desde la vista de Edward, el asesino.

Ojalá hayan disfrutado este fiction, gracias por haberlo leído y por dejar sus comentarios. Me gustaría que dejaran su opción del final perfecto en los review.

Bella debió quedarse con Edward y no descubrir que era el asesino.

Edward no debió matarla, luego de descubrirlo, debió escapar y dejar a Bella con vida.

El final que escribiste fue el indicado.

Edward tendría que haberse suicidado luego de matar a Bella.

Edward no debió ser el asesino. Prefería que Tanya fuera la asesina.

Espero sus comentarios con ansias, los espero en el próximo proyecto, muy pronto, un spin-off de _Dulce Venganza_.

" _Ellos lastimaron a la persona que ella más amaba y ahora al fin llegó el momento de la venganza... ¿Obtendrá la justicia que tanto necesita?"_

En mi grupo de Facebook ( _Fan Fictions –AdmiRo)_ pueden encontrar toda la información sobre éste nuevo spin-off.

ByAdmiRo


End file.
